When Castle is a Bad Boy
by Tenacious Invader
Summary: Castle a des amis. Des amis armés, des amis anormaux. Des amis qui l'aident, mais qu'il ne devrait pas avoir. Parce qu'il s'est pris pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, qu'il a joué a un jeu dangereux, il va devoir sauver Kate. De qui ? De quoi ? De lui-même, dans un temps... Mais pas que...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Je suis nouvelle ici, même si je lis de nombreuses fics et que j'en écrit également depuis un moment déjà. Je propose ici la seconde fic que j'ai écrite sur "Castle", à l'occasion de mon inscription.**

**Titre :**** When Castle is a Bad Boy**

**Rating :**** K+**

**Résumé/Genre :**** Un gang, une traque, du désespoir, un grosse affaire, du Caskett... du Caskett tragique même. Et du fight ! **

**NB: Histoire entièrement écrite et publiée sur un autre site il y a un moment, totalement écrite avant la diffusion US des deux derniers épisodes de la saison 04 de "Castle". Toute forme de ressemblance est donc involontaire.**

**Disclamer : La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne possède rien.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

_Quelques centimètres encore et il atteindrait le téléphone. Quelques centimètres seulement... Ou un voyage Terre-Mars en bonne et due forme. Ses doigts tendus à l'extrême sont tremblants et livides. Le sang fuit son corps et le nargue en traçant un cercle écarlate autour de lui. Cercle qui touche le téléphone, alors que ses doigts n'y parviennent pas. Des larmes de rage -de douleur ?- commencent déjà à l'empêcher d'y voir clair. Une sueur glacée coule le long de son dos, le long d'un terrible losange noir tracé à l'encre qui l'a fait se retrouver là._

Au ralenti le temps défile tandis que sa vie lui échappe. La sienne et celle de... Non ! Il ne peut pas laisser faire ça. Pas maintenant. Il ne peut pas la perdre alors qu'il vient seulement de la retrouver. Mais ses doigts refusent d'obéir et se fichent de son inébranlable volonté. Ramper aussi est inconcevable alors qu'une plaie béante fend son abdomen...A moins que...

Il trouve l'énergie nécessaire pour froncer les sourcils.  
Si seulement...

* * *

**Un mois plus tôt, dans New-York qui s'endort.**

Comme souvent, tout a l'air d'aller bien quand tout s'apprête à s'effondrer. Elle le savait. Mais n'y pensait pas à cet instant. Elle était heureuse, pas épanouie certes mais heureuse, à l'heure où le soleil délaissait la grosse pomme et où la vie poursuivait son cours tranquille. Tranquille sans un certain Richard Castle. Ou du moins sans un Richard Castle aussi séduisant, aussi tendre et aussi... présent.  
Oui. Ce que si longtemps l'avait exaspéré était ce qui désormais la poussait vers lui. Sa présence. Il était là, tout le temps, partout. Et elle adorait.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, l'un comme l'autre constataient cet inexorable rapprochement, qui à terme, ne mènerait qu'à une chose. La naissance d'un «eux».  
Ils prenaient leur temps, ils l'avaient -pensaient l'avoir- et savouraient chaque minute et chaque heure partagée. Mais elle commençait à se lasser de cette attente. Elle avait décrété que ce temps pour s'échauffer était résolu. Il fallait jouer. Car Kate Beckett était joueuse.

Elle grimpa dans le premier taxi venu et donna au chauffeur l'adresse de l'écrivain. Elle se sentait de bonne humeur, et se promit donc de lui laisser un bon pour-boire, il était sympathique.  
Pendant le bref trajet elle concocta inconsciemment divers plans d'approches, plus voués à l'échec les uns que les autres. Elle soupira lascivement en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Naturelle. Elle allait au loft pour y discuter calmement, pas pour allumer son propriétaire. Naturelle. A moins que... Si seulement...

Le claquement de la portière, le «merci» du chauffeur, le «clac-clac» de ses talons dans l'escalier. Enfin la sonnette enjouée. Annonciatrice. D'amour ou de mort ?

Trop tôt pour le dire.  
Kate Beckett inspira un grand coup.

* * *

Roo. Qui pouvait bien sonner à une heure pareille ? Il était à moitié en pyjama, les femmes de la maison étaient couchées, et lui s'était planté devant un pénible show télévisé. On le dérangeait donc à peine, oui, mais il était un tombeur, la fameuse, l'unique, l'insaisissable Baleine Blanche. Toute personne normalement constituée savait qu'il ne fallait pas venir l'importuner à une heure où des mannequins pouvaient potentiellement envahir l'appartement. Il ébouriffa symboliquement ses cheveux déjà en vrac et se leva mollement pour aller ouvrir.

- J'arrive...

D'un geste vif, il fit basculer sa porte à la volée, et ô surprise, regretta immédiatement son ton méprisant et son air d'ours mal léché. Deux billes émeraude capturèrent son cœur au vol, et il perdit tous ses moyens. «Ricky, Rodgers, tu parles trop vite ! Réfléchis et dis quelque chose d'intelligent !»

- Beckett !

Oui, peut mieux faire. Mais tant pis. Elle sourit et il se sentit chavirer.

- Castle...

Super. La honte, elle se foutait de lui. Et avait parfaitement raison. Il était planté devant le palier, décontenancé, et en oubliait toute forme d'hospitalité. Elle le lui fit remarquer gentiment -sexiement- en le poussant légèrement et en entrant d'elle-même dans le spacieux duplex.

- Pardonnez-moi ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir, et... bref ! Un verre ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Castle ne s'en doutait pas mais cette question la tua sur place. Qu'est-ce qui l'amenait... Beckett eut soudainement un doute. Pas sur ce qui l'amenait, non, mais sur lui. Ce type avait-il réellement un cerveau ? Elle haussa les épaules tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos pour remplir deux ballons de rosé.

- Pour prendre de vos nouvelles... Notre dernière enquête était... mouvementée !

Nul et archi-nul. Aucune enquête ne l'est pas. Mouvementée. Il ne répondit rien, revint vers elle et ils trinquèrent. L'éternelle connexion opéra. Très vite, le soap fut boycotté, la télévision éteinte. Leurs voix se firent murmures, les rires s'estompèrent, et ils parlèrent, se racontèrent et se plurent (Tout en se rapprochant -distraitement bien-sûr- l'un de l'autre). A moins que...

Si seulement...

Comme une andouille, alors que elle se sentait prête et était deux doigts de se laisser aller, lui se défila, le téléphone avait sonné. En hâte, il prétendit devoir impérativement répondre et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Seule sur le canapé, Kate vit rouge. Il avait un cerveau, la preuve était faite. Mais toutes ses cases et ses neurones... Le débat restait ouvert. Frustrée, agacée, elle laissa ses pieds la porter jusqu'au frigo de l'écrivain, maugréant des insultes inintelligibles.

De la chambre sans halte il passa à la salle de bain. Il voulait se rafraîchir. Le visage et les idées. Elle l'attaquait. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler, et tout lui semblait irréel. Kate Beckett l'Irréductible avait l'air... amoureuse. De lui. Alors qu'à chaque micro-seconde qui s'égrainait il la trahissait un peu plus.

Six mois bientôt qu'il avait repris sa quête du tireur et qu'il progressait à force de gratter.  
Il était assez discret pour ne pas mettre le fameux accord en position instable, et s'était fait des amis utiles et puissants.  
Six mois passés à cacher ses avancées à celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie. Pour la protéger, cela va sans dire. Mais tout de même. N'était-ce pas le comble de l'égoïsme que de prétendre l'aimer et de partager cette passion avec elle alors que ceux qui avaient détruit sa vie se promenaient librement ?  
Certainement.

Obnubilé par ses remords, il en oublia son portable. Et sursauta en entendant la voix sensuelle et bien connue qui résonna à ses oreilles.

- Rick ? J'ai trouvé un spot pour croiser des informs'. Dans une heure, je te veux sur les quais ! Je t'envoie un plan.

L'âme torturée par le dilem, Rick se sentait rongé de l'intérieur.  
Sa seule envie était de se jeter sur Kate et de la couvrir de baisers.  
Mais Tis était claire. Une pareille occasion ne se représenterait pas de si tôt.  
Il pensa être raisonnable en se décidant.  
Il se regarda dans la glace quelques secondes.  
Puis mis tant bien que mal la détective à la porte.

Attacher Beckett à un tronc, donner la hache à son boureau et l'encourager à la décapiter.  
Voilà en une phrase la façon dont il venait de condamner sa collègue et amie. En danger, Kate ? Jamais autant que ce jour-ci. Et il l'ignorait encore.

Lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour tenter de la protéger, de la préserver et de l'aider, il avait, en quelques secondes, briser des années d'une douloureuse reconstruction, tout en condamnant la femme de sa vie.

Ox s'en doutait et s'en amusait.  
Son piège avait fonctionné.  
Et les ordres étaient les ordres. Les séparer, coûte que coûte, puis les éliminer chacun de leur côté.  
Pacte ou pas pacte.  
Le Dragon avait assez attendu.

Kate était passée par chez elle pour tenter de mettre au clair ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée.  
Elle était ressortie immédiatement.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus de son appartement désespérément vide.

Des larmes de rage, de haine, de colère et d'incompréhension coulaient pêle-mêle tandis qu'elle déambulait sans but dans les rues de la City.

Elle marchait. Tout droit et comme si l'animation autour d'elle était inexistante. La cause de ses malheurs ?  
Pour changer, il portait le nom de Richard Castle.

Il était son confident, elle lui faisait confiance, chaque jour passé en sa compagnie l'attirait un peu plus à lui. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il mis dehors aussi brutalement ?  
Quelque chose de grave se tramait dans son dos, elle le sentait. Il était impliqué, elle aussi, mais ne lui disait rien.

Elle se retrancha finalement dans un cybercafé pour étudier sa nouvelle affaire.  
Les poissons étaient gros et le filet troué. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ou rechercher, ne savait plus où elle en était.  
Avec l'enquête, dont elle se fichait, avec sa vie et avec Castle.

Elle s'était remise à ruminer quand elle cliqua accidentellement sur un lien.  
Un sourire glacé vint s'étirer sur son visage. Elle avait trouvé. Le lendemain encore elle irait au poste, puis elle ferait sa valise.

Kate éteignit l'ordinateur, régla le serveur et rentra chez elle.  
En se demandant quel temps il faisait alors sur Washington DC.

- Allô ?  
- Oui, bonsoir, excusez-moi d'utiliser ce numéro de permanence si tard, mais c'est pour une urgence.  
- Ce numéro est justement fait pour ça, monsieur...  
- Oui... Il me faut deux places pour L.A en première classe, et en vitesse.  
- Le premier vol est demain à onze heures. A quel nom ?

Castle tiqua et hésita un instant.

- Flanigan. Alexis et Martha Flanigan.  
- C'est enregistré !  
- Merci, bonne nuit !

Il raccrocha sans attendre les politesses de l'agent. Il était honteux. Éloigner sa fille et sa mère avant de filer rencontrer son mystérieux interlocuteur était un excellente idée. Il trouverait un prétexte quelconque, et Martha ne se ferait pas prier pour rejoindre Hollywood. Mais à elles aussi il se mettait à mentir. Il en avait marre.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à enfiler de vieilles fringues trouées et à se donner un genre pas commode. Fastoche.

Ou pas...

* * *

******Le lendemain matin, à l'étage d'un building de Staten Island.**

- Hola chica !  
- Hey, hombre !

L'hispannique ainsi surnommé frissonna de plaisir et Ryan du se racler la gorge pour ne pas avoir à assister à une scène trop torride. La légiste se reprit très vite.

- Marc Jackson, dix-neuf ans, c'est le femme de ménage qui me l'a dit. On l'a planté et laissé se vider de son sang. Ça vous fait deux meurtres pas vrai ? Qui prend lequel ?

Les deux flics grimacèrent avant de se retourner en entendant des talons claquer dans leurs dos.

- Salut Beckett ! T'as fait vite, moi j'ai galéré pour trouver l'appart' de notre victime.

Elle murmura un simple « bonjour », avant de se pencher sur le cadavre. Esposito, bras ballants, s'était fait moucher, Parish et l'irlandais échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Alors ?  
- Euh... j'expliquais aux garçons qu'il avait était poignardé avec un objet métallique, long et pointu, vers vingt heures hier soir.

Javier compléta :

- Les meubles sont retournés, mais il n'y a pas de trace d'effraction. Ça ressemble plutôt à une dispute qui aurait mal tournée.

Beckett était perdue dans ses pensées et se demandait à quel point sa propre dispute avec l'écrivain aurait pu mal tourner elle aussi.

- Wouh, ouh ? Tu es connectée Kate ? Fit Lanie en claquant des doigts.  
- Hum, désolée, j'ai peu dormi.  
- Ton toutou aux yeux bleus te manque ? Il n'est pas arrivé, tu l'as appelé n'est-ce pas ? Il s'est peut-être perdu...

Le lieutenant releva la tête vers ses trois amis qui semblaient réfléchir intensément.  
Castle n'était pas venu parce qu'il devait avoir compris que sa présence n'était plus tolérée.  
Elle dût serrer les mâchoires pour ne pas leur hurler dessus que « son toutou aux yeux bleus » avait été tout bonnement éjecté de sa vie. Définitivement.

**_A Suivre... Les Reviews sont bien-sûr les bienvenues !_**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour le com'. Après une petite absence, je poste une brève suite, en espérant qu'elle plaira. Les reviews font toujours plaisir, donc n'hésitez pas !

**Note :** Mon indic s'appelle "Ox". Ça fait penser à Maddox, mais c'est involontaire, puisque j'ai écrit et posté ce chapitre sur un autre site des mois avant le 4x23 !

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 02**

**_Cinq heures plus tôt, quelques parts dans la New-York cachée au reste du monde.  
Lieu indiqué sur le plan._**

Richard Castle avait redoublé de prudence et de méthode pour s'inviter à la soirée plus que privée, et était terriblement mal à l'aise et tendu, pour la toute première fois lors d'un gala. Ou « gala ». Ni œuvre de charité ni champagne à 1000 $.

Le bâtiment était délabré, tagué, et des colonnes de béton partaient du bas-plafond pour s'enfoncer dans le sol. La lumière était pour ainsi dire quasi-inexistante, d'où le choix de « gala » plutôt que gala.  
Les gens, de l'homme en costume au barbu tatoué en débardeur, parlaient à voix basse dans des cercles hermétiques.

Castle commençait à regretter d'être venu. Il tenait à Kate, l'aimait, l'adorait, plus que la vie elle-même mais... il avait les jetons, et ne pouvait rien pour lutter.  
Et Tis n'était pas libre pour l'accompagner.

- Bonsoir Mr Castle. Je ne savais pas que vous oseriez passer nous rendre visite.

Rick se retourna vivement, interloqué. Il plissa les yeux pour cerner les traits de l'homme qui venait de lui parler.

- Non, ne cherchez pas. Nous ne somme jamais vus. Mais je vous connais. Remarquez, qui ne vous connaît pas Mr Castle ?

Sur ce, il rit et invita l'écrivain à le suivre jusqu'au bar. Il s'installa sur un tabouret, Castle l'imita. Le personnage était intéressant.

- Deux cognacs garçon !

Le silence perdura tandis que le blondinet cherchait les glaçons.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté. Moi, c'est Ox.

Le sang de Castle ne fit qu'un tour. Il reconnaissait le nom de code d'un célèbre colonel de marine. Tireur d'élite. Reconvertit. Et qui avait le fâcheuse habitude d'abattre tout ce qui bougeait... contre un joli petit chèque. Castle resta pourtant impassible, ne laissant rien paraître.

- Vous venez donc d'arriver... New-York vous plaît ?  
- Assez, c'est une belle et grande ville. On y passe inaperçu. C'est ce que je recherche, vous vous en doutez.

Il descendit une gorgée de sa boisson brune. Rick en profita :

- Moi aussi je suis ici dans un but précis. Je dois aider une amie qui risque de se mettre en danger.  
- Ah oui ? Et quel genre de « danger risque-t-elle » de rencontrer ?  
- Des dangers dans votre genre.

Ox ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Ce romancier pathétique ne manquait pas d'aplomb.

- Dans ce cas je ne peux rien pour vous. Nul ne peut être protégé de moi.

Castle haussa un sourcil. Son hôte n'avait jamais entendu parler du mot humilité. Et ne semblait pas décidé à parler. La foule l'intimidait peut-être. Il insista. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

- Sortons. Parce que moi je crois que si. On peut toujours protéger ceux que nous aimons.

Ox se lassait. Il finit son verre et voulut abandonner ce gamin trop têtu. Il se leva. L'autre le suivit et ils se retrouvèrent vite dehors sans personne pour les remarquer.

- Mr Castle, nous savons l'un comme l'autre que vous avez tord. Votre amie a déjà été en danger. Et vous n'auriez pas réussi à la sauver si le viseur n'était pas défaillant.

Castle déglutit. L'autre s'éloignait de sa démarche assurée. Quand soudain...

- Vous !

Ox se retourna. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait exprimé autant de haine et de dégoût avec ce simple mot.  
Le temps de faire ce constat et Castle était sur lui, le regard noir et les muscles bandés.

- Vous... répéta l'écrivain.  
- Moi ? Oui. Moi. Mais ça n'avait rien de personnel, je...

Castle l'empoigna par le col, le souleva de terre et le plaqua violemment contre le mur anthracite.

- Un nom ! Qui vous a payé ?

Ox, pendant assez lamentablement, ricana malgré sa position inconfortable. Castle sortit de ses gonds. Il balança avec toute la force dont il était capable son poing fermé dans le nez du colonel.  
Sa main rencontra le béton. Avec un craquement sinistre.  
L'eau salée monta à ses yeux tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur lui-même, vaincu par la douleur.  
Il n'entendit pas le nouveau rire convulsif au-dessus de lui. En revanche il sentit de façon décuplée le coup qui lui faucha les jambes, et celui qui écrasa son estomac.  
Ainsi que tous ceux qui suivirent.

* * *

Vaille qui vaille, Beckett n'avait pas supporté de passer sa journée au travail alors que dehors elle avait moyen d'avancer. A midi, elle avait planté ses collègues pour s'incruster dans le bureau de la toute-puissante Victoria Gates.

- Surtout ne frappez pas.  
- Pardon madame. Mon capitaine. C'est au sujet de l'affaire Middway. Je dois me rendre à une conférence à Washington. Je pense que son frère médecin est mêlé à son meurtre, et que l'histoire des pilules n'est qu'une supercherie qui cache quelque chose de grave...

Sa supérieure arrêta immédiatement d'écrire, se leva, ferma la porte et fit asseoir Beckett.

- Que se passe-t-il lieutenant ?

Kate ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle se sentit perdre pied et bredouilla sa réponse :

- Eh bien... J'ai une piste. Un morceau de piste. C'est ce que je vous explique et...  
- Mais ce ne sont que des spéculations Beckett. Pas une tranche, un morceau comme vous dites, ou même un embryon de piste. Si vous devez filer loin de New-York, il faut du solide ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Euh, c'est Castle il...

« […] est partit » ? Kate raya l'option. C'était inavouable.

- Voilà, lui et moi... ça se passe... pas normalement. Il me faut de l'air.

Touchée. Coulée ?  
Gates resta neutre un instant -qui dura éternellement pour Beckett- avant de lui sourire magnifiquement en lui tendant la main.

- Ce sont des congés que vous voulez ? Bonne chance Kate. Cette histoire de conférence me semble être un bon filon. Vous avez deux semaines.

Se sentant rougir comme une adolescente ayant parlé de son premier amour à une mère autoritaire, la dénommée Kate serra la main du capitaine et fila en vitesse. L'argument avait fait mouche.  
1-0 pour Iron Gates.  
Elle n'était pas si terrible que ça...

* * *

Castle quant à lui se sentait à moins, bien moins que zéro. Il était incapable de dire l'endroit de son corps qui lui faisait le plus mal, il était en feu et bouillonnait de rage.

Il s'était relevé et défendu. L'homme en face de lui était un militaire entraîné, il ne faisait clairement pas le poids et jouait avec lui.  
Mais Ox avait essayé de tuer Beckett.  
Alors il tenait à l'améliorer.

Petit à petit la douleur devenait de plus en plus insoutenable, cinglante. Et les coups qu'il portait étaient trop désordonnés pour surprendre Ox, lui parfaitement maître de lui-même et presque indemne.

Bientôt il porterait sa main à sa ceinture pour sortir son 7 mm. Pour en finir.  
Le tas de chair ex-Castle serait jeté dans l'Hudson. Ni vu ni connu ? Aucun des nombreux témoins ne parleraient. Beau projet donc. Mais pas pour tout de suite.  
Ox voulait s'amuser un peu avant.

* * *

Alexis avait découvert le post-it sur la table basse et les valises alors qu'elle se levait de bonne-heure.  
D'abord elle fut ravie, se voyait déjà rater une marche ou deux dans l'escalier pour aller prévenir sa grand-mère. Elles partaient pour la côte Est !  
Puis elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
De un, son père ne venait pas. Deux valises seulement.  
Et de deux, le plus inquiétant : il n'y avait pas de billets pour le retour !

- Beckett... murmura la rouquine entre ses dents.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Tout d'abord je vous prie de m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce troisième chapitre, mais étant en vacances et sans internet, je n'ai pu le faire avant !**

**Ensuite merci aux deux personnes qui ont commenté. N'hésitez pas à détailler et à me dire ce qui vous plait ou ce qui à vos yeux fonctionne moins bien, c'est ce qui m'aide à progresser. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

Rappel : Nous avons laisser Castle en mauvaise posture ( c'est-à-dire en petits morceaux suite à une "altercation" avec Ox ) ; et Beckett de mauvaise humeur puisque que son écrivain l'a littéralement plantée. **  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 03**

Une main secourable apparut sous son nez. Une main de femme.  
Qu'il saisit sans hésitation.  
Il se vit debout, les yeux piquants et la gorge sèche. Ensuite un vertige.  
Puis le noir emplit tout.

- Tu es un inconscient. Une chance que nous soyons arrivés à temps. Ox n'est pas un rigolo tu sais...

Le ton était doux, familier, le reproche cachait un certain soulagement.  
Castle priait de toutes ces forces pour la main fut celle de Beckett, mais il savait que la voix n'était pas la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux avec appréhension. Grogna en reconnaissant le visage de sa sauveuse.  
Il cligna des paupières pour se replonger dans l'obscurité.

- Tu dois avoir une tête à faire peur, Tis, il n'a pas l'air d'être heureux de te voir...

Castle n'avait pas perçu la présence d'un tiers, No en l'occurence.  
Il prit mentalement une grande inspiration et refit une tentative.

- Mais non, arrête de dire des sottises ! Il est déjà de retour pas vrai Ricky ? Un shooter ou une aspirine ?

Wo. Tout allait trop vite pour lui, beaucoup trop vite. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il devait comprendre, faire le tri. La bouche pâteuse, il se risqua à poser des questions :

- Aspirine, merci. Mais... c'est vous deux qui... Alors vous n'êtes pas de mèche avec ce malade ?

Il essaya de sourire pour être convaincant, mais ses zygomatiques étaient hors-service.  
Sa grimace fut effrayante.  
Tis et son ami échangèrent un regard.  
Ils avaient oublié à quel point leur collègue était pénible.

Castle avait rencontré Tis et No, dont les vrais noms avaient été oubliés depuis longtemps, le premier jour de son investigation.  
Ils étaient les chefs d'un influent gang qui brassait des millions et possédait une importante partie du marché noir des U.S et d'autres pays occidentaux.

Ils étaient au moins autant recherchés que des terroristes, ou que Ox.  
Rick avait payé le prix fort pour rejoindre leur groupe en toute illégalité. Avec eux il était sûr d'avancer, ils connaissaient beaucoup de monde, et était en sécurité.

Si Gates apprenait cette magouille, il serait mort.  
Mais il avait pris le risque et ne regrettait pas. Il découvrait un autre milieu que celui des flics, celui de l'autre côté du rideau, pas si noir et sanglant que ce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.  
Tis et No étaient maintenant des amis.

Consultant pour la police de New-York le jour, frère de la pire espèce de racaille la nuit.  
Il y prenait goût.  
Il n'avait rien à faire, se contentait de suivre ses deux guides de ci de là, et il ne s'embourbait jamais dans des histoires douteuses.

Pour l'instant cette technique originale marchait bien.  
Puis tout aurait du se conclure avec la rencontre d'un dernier informateur qui devait lui révéler l'identité du tireur.  
Le bémol, c'est que le dit informateur et le dit tireur... n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.  
Il avait prétendu le contraire et embobiner la pauvre Tis qui voulait bien faire.

Tis, No et Rick.

L'irrésistible jeune femme au regard de braise.  
Le second toujours prêt à se battre.  
L'écrivain déjanté qui apprenait progressivement à taper sur des punching-ball.

Un trio infernal.

Mais Castle préférait Beckett.

- Au dernier moment j'ai pu me libérer et j'ai décidé de passer te faire un petit coucou, voir comment se passait l'entretien.  
- On t'a trouvé dehors à moitié explosé. L'autre se barrait en courant. Je n'ai pas pu le rattraper, alors on t'a amener au chaud, nous sommes à l'arrière du bar.

Doucement, ces phrases prenaient un sens dans l'esprit de Rick, et tout lui sembla limpide. Ils s'étaient fait bernés parce que son petit manège n'avait pas passé inaperçu.  
Le pacte n'était peut-être pas encore brisé, mais une chose était certaine.  
Kate était en première ligne. Il cria presque en se redressant en sursaut.

- Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Seize.

_Comment était-ce possible ?_

-Une journée s'est écoulée avant que tu ne refasses surface. Un médecin est passé, ta main est plâtrée. Mais je sais ce qui te préoccupe et je suis désolée. Tu peux y aller. Elle doit encore être au commissariat.

Ni une ni deux, il était debout. Se sentit incapable de marcher. Alors il courut.  
Avec un regard peiné, Tis et No le regardèrent s'éloigner.

* * *

- Comment ça elle est partie ? Mais elle ne peut pas ! Elle ne doit pas ! Merde, Espo !

Le latino, complètement démuni, ne savait pas où se mettre. Son ami avait débarqué en trombe dans les locaux du district 12, et il semblait impossible à calmer.  
Ryan, lui, s'inquiétait de son état physique. On aurait juré qu'il s'était fait tabassé. Sa chemise, déchirée, laissait entrevoir de multiples hématomes... et un inquiétant losange noir tracé à l'encre était dessiné entre ses omoplates, là où le tissu était entièrement arraché.

- Assieds-toi Castle, viens, calme-toi, tu vas nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

- Toi et Beckett vous êtes faits agressés ?

L'écrivain prit sa tête entre ses mains, excédé. Il n'en pouvait plus. Trop de facteurs étaient à prendre en compte, il ne supportait plus la présence des gars qui oui voulaient bien faire, mais non ne l'aidaient en rien.

- Où est-elle allée ? Pourquoi ?

Les deux flics hésitèrent et se jaugèrent du regard. Tout le monde les regardaient, se demandant ce qui arrivait à leur consultant d'habitude si amusant.

- Répondez ! Il faut que je sache !

C'est pendant ce sketch insolite que le capitaine débarqua des archives, dossiers sous le bras.

- Castle ?

Elle, ce qui l'étonnait, c'était sa présence. Elle avait cru comprendre que son lieutenant l'avait congédié. Il se retourna vivement vers elle, et elle lu dans son regard une telle souffrance, une telle prière que les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne réfléchisse.

- Elle vient de m'appeler. Elle a passé la journée à la capitale mais pense devoir bouger à nouveau. Je ne sais rien de plus.

Une bise sonore sur sa joue mat.  
Et Castle était sorti.  
Esposito et Ryan la fixaient. Avec des yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes volantes.

- Retournez travailler. Je m'occupe de ça.

* * *

**_10 heures plus tôt, Washington, District of Columbia, à quelques encablures du Capitol. _**

Armée de son Sig Sauer, de son badge et d'une invitation, Beckett se présenta devant la magnifique salle à la décoration trop chargée dans laquelle devait avoir lieu la conférence.

Le contrôleur ne mit pas longtemps à la laisser passer. Il ignorait tout du semi-automatique et du blason. Il aurait même pu ne pas lire l'invitation. Sa seule préoccupation était les longues jambes dénudées par la robe courte que portait la détective. Il déglutit en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

Déconcentré, il ne prêta pas une assez grande attention au faux que lui présenta la personne suivante de la file.  
Ox entra tranquillement après sa victime, puis se mêla à la foule.

Décidée, déterminée, sur-motivée, Kate avança droit vers la bonne femme qui servait de secrétaire.

- Lieutenant Beckett, police de New-York. Je dois parler à Mr Middway avant qu'il ne commence son discours.  
- C'est à propos de quoi ?

Elle ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Ça ne vous regarde en rien. Une affaire de meurtre. C'est urgent.  
- C'est pour son frère ? Mais un policier l'a déjà prévenu au téléphone. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez bien choisi votre jour lieutenant... _Beckett_.

Se faire envoyer promener de la sorte ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Elle se pencha vers la femme pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, si votre mari vous trouve trop grosse et vous a mis de mauvaise humeur, je n'y peux strictement rien. Alors rendez-vous utile et fixez moi hélico-presto un rendez-vous avec votre employeur. _Suzy_.

Mouchée. L'autre fut déstabilisée. Beckett s'en voulut presque de passer ses nerfs à vif sur cette mémère quelque peu renfrognée. L'étiquette plastique où l'on lisait son prénom se décrocha et pendit de travers. Révélateur.

- Je suis navrée, excusez-moi. Mais il va commencer dans quelques minutes. Puis il part pour sa maison de campagne au Texas. Il y rejoint sa femme et son fils pour y passer la semaine. Il prend des vacances, détective. Et le président lui-même ne parviendrait pas à l'en empêcher.

Parfaite caricature du riche américain aux dents longues et à l'estomac trop rempli.  
Kate soupira. Ce type était un petit criminel vicieux, mais elle savait qu'il était trop connu et reconnu pour qu'elle puisse exiger qu'il change ses plans.  
Il était allé à la cap' fédérale ? Elle l'y avait suivi.  
Il partait voir ses vaches ? Elle trouverait bien un vol pour les rejoindre avant lui.

- Merci Suzy. Et pardonnez mon agressivité.

Elle s'installa sur un banc à côté d'un grand monsieur élégant qui lisait le journal pour passer un rapide coup de téléphone à sa supérieure.  
A côté d'un stricte monsieur élégant aux cheveux grisonnants qui lisait le journal.  
A côté d'Ox le Tueur.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voici le quatrième chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous, et merci de laisser un petit mot à la fin ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 04**

Alexis avait jusqu'à renoncé à comprendre quand les deux meilleurs policiers de la ville étaient passés la voir en début d'après-midi, alors qu'elle s'endormait en faisant réviser une pièce à Martha.

Elles n'avaient pas pris l'avion puisque Richard n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Elles s'inquiétaient à moitié, et voulaient attendre confirmation que tout allait bien avant de partir.

Puis Kevin et Javier avaient débarqué, et avec eux les mauvaises nouvelles.

- Tu as vu ton père quand pour la dernière fois ?  
- Hier matin, au petit-déjeuner...  
- Il t'a paru plus nerveux que d'habitude ?  
- Hum hum.  
- Et tu l'as entendu discuter avec Beckett ?  
- Non plus.

L'entrevue avait été «éclair». Esposito partit aussi sec en tentant de sourire.  
Ryan lui s'accroupit devant à la jeune fille aux yeux embués de larmes pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. Il lui saisit doucement mais fermement les épaules, pour la tenir bien droite face à lui.

- T'inquiètes pas ma grande. On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, mais on va tout faire pour régler les problèmes, et très vite. J'ai vu Castle et il va bien. Il va te revenir. Juré. En attendant, toutes les deux récupérez vos valises, et partez pour L.A comme il l'avait prévu. C'est ce qu'il a choisi et ce n'est peut-être pas pour rien. O.K ?

Elle voulut hurler que non, que rien n'allait, que son monde s'effondrait, qu'elle ne comprenait rien.

- O.K.  
- Merci Alexis. Il serait fier de toi.

Ryan s'autorisa un bref échange silencieux avec la mère du disparu, puis il sortit à son tour.

* * *

Dans l'avion pour Hollywood, Alexis Castle dormait d'un sommeil tourmenté par d'horripilants cauchemars. Elle se voyait, avec son père, en train de se faire happer par un vortex obscur et étouffant. Avec un bruit de succion répugnant.

* * *

Tis n'avait pas que ça à régler. Elle était souvent sollicitée, sa position dans le groupe l'exigeait. Pourtant elle se sentait attirée un peu malgré elle dans une toute autre direction. Elle ne la connaissait pas « concrètement », mais savait qu'elle la voulait rejoindre. Pour le retrouver lui.

Rick, bredouille, tournait-virait dans Washington, sans but et sans ami, ulcéré et terrifié à l'idée de perdre sa si précieuse Beckett. Tis ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Elle voulait être près de lui, l'aider. Être là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas que la détective sur Terre.

L'écrivain pour elle était comme un petit frère. De quarante ans et le double en kilos, mais un petit frère quand même.

Et la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais été la grondait telle une petite voix de raison à l'intérieur de son crâne.  
Toutes les grandes sœurs du Monde qui aiment leur petit frère les aident quand ils sont dans la détresse.

- No ?

Un ronflement éloquent lui répondit.  
Elle le poussa sans ménagement de la chaise depuis laquelle son corps pendait mollement, le pantin désarticulé ne dût qu'à ses prodigieux réflexes de tueur chevronné de ne pas s'étaler.

- Debout mon grand. On a du pain sur la planche.

Et une crêpe sur le parquet.  
Docile bien qu'agacé, son second la suivit sans poser de questions.  
Tis prenait les choses en main.

* * *

- Vous vous appelez Suzy ?  
- Oui...  
- C'est un bien joli prénom...

Méfiante, elle recula d'un pas derrière le guichet protecteur, prête à crier pour que la sécurité lui vienne en aide.

La conférence était terminée depuis longtemps, les invités étaient tous partis, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à remplir quelques cartons avant de se sauver elle aussi.

L'homme -elle ne savait pas comment il était entré et n'avait aucune idée de son identité- portait un costume sombre dont la noirceur n'avait d'égale que la lueur inquiétante qui vrillait dans ses yeux. Bleus à l'origine.

- Dîtes-moi Suzy, auriez-vous remarqué une femme au comportement inhabituel pendant le buffet ?

Elle n'avait rien oublié au manège de la policière, mais ne pipa mot et recula encore pour se saisir du téléphone.

- Non, monsieur, et je ne suis pas disposée à vous répondre. Aussi vous demanderai-je de sortir.

Sa voix avait tremblé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et l'autre ne s'y trompa pas. Elle avait bien parlé avec ou vu Kate.

- Vous a-t-elle dit où elle allait ?  
- Monsieur, je croyais avoir été claire, et...

Une main puissante bloqua son poignet en pleine course vers les chiffres du combiné. Les yeux bleus à l'éclat noir se braquèrent sur les siens, projecteurs sur son mensonge, et toute forme de crainte s'envola avec cette lumière.

Noir. Indigence. Il avait besoin d'aide.

- Où est-elle ?

Ordre sec. Intimidant. Elle n'hésita pas et se dégagea.

- Je vous écris l'adresse. Un homme est partit juste après elle. Ses intentions paraissaient moins louables que les vôtres.  
- Merci Suzy. Vous n'imaginez pas combien ce geste est important.

Déjà il était dehors. Il déplia le papier. Amarillo. Ville phare de l'Ouest américain.  
Il y serait donc dans quelques heures.

Pour sauver Kate.

* * *

Loin de la cambrousse à laquelle il s'était attendu, Richard Caslte se trouvait sur la double voie d'un grande ville plantée d'immeubles et de bâtiments industriels. Sans charme et sans saveur, la disparate reine du Texas Panhandle le laissait de marbre.  
Beckett avait dû emprunter cette même route avant lui, en taxi, à la sortie de l'aéroport.  
Et il ne pensait qu'à ça.

Il avait l'adresse de Middway, son suspect, mais n'avait aucune idée d'en quoi consistait le plan de Beckett, et la trouver ne s'annonçait pas être une partie de plaisir. Si encore il avait eu l'éternité devant lui... Mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

- Hé, s'il vous plait, pourriez-vous aller plus vite ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de circulation et je suis pressé !  
- Yep, m'sieur. Mais j'dépasse pas les 100 quand on arrivera à la 66, y a toujours des flics, et vous savez comme ils sont...

Oui. Et non en même temps. Castle se mit à sourire bêtement. Finalement, peut-être qu'Amarillo n'était pas si laide que ça.

* * *

Développant son arme avec religion, comme si elle avait été de cristal, Ox se préparait. La nuit tombait tranquillement, et avec un silencieux, son acte n'aurait pour seuls témoins que deux pauvres cactus desséchés qui ornaient la terrasse de l'appartement du lieutenant de police Kate Beckett.

Il l'avait suivi sans peine, s'était garé plus loin et attendait patiemment le bon moment.  
Vieux routard du crime, il avait ses petites manies qui faisaient la différence entre pros et amateurs. Qui faisaient que ses mains ne tremblaient pas et que son cœur reste coi. Pas de souffle court, de teint fantomatique ou de psalmodies délirantes.  
Il était serein. Né pour tuer.

Décidé à mettre fin à ce contrat qui traînait depuis trop longtemps maintenant, Ox quitta son véhicule, goûta à l'air frais et au bas-bleu du ciel. Avant de se diriger à pas mesurés vers la porte du rez-de-chaussée où se terrait sa victime.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas décollé son œil de l'oculaire de sa longue-vue de toute la journée. Ce bijou d'optique à extra-basse dispersion lui avait coûté un salaire et elle ne le sortait que pour les grandes occasions. Castle aurait été fou en la voyant, il l'aurait bidouillée, se serait coincé un doigt dans les bagues du trépied, aurait crié comme un enfant, et elle l'aurait apostrophé en lui tirant l'oreille.

Elle aurait...  
Reniflant et pestant contre ce qui ressemblait à un rhume, elle quitta le salon du trois pièces pour se servir à boire.

Elle squattait -grâce à la mairie- l'appartement à louer en face de l'imposante maison du frère Middway. Elle n'avait ni enlever le panneau de l'agence immobilière, ni relevé les stores. Nul ne pouvait se douter que quelqu'un s'y était installé. Le quartier, pommé en plein désert loin de la dernière banlieue, assurait une discrétion à toute épreuve, et elle n'était pas inquiète. Elle n'avait repéré aucun mouvement suspect, Middway était bien en vacances avec femme et enfants. Mais elle savait qu'elle l'aurait à l'usure. Un bref coup de téléphone à son complice et il était coincé. Elle obtiendrait des aveux. Comme toujours.

Plongée dans son enquête, elle lâcha son verre de jus de fruit qui se fracassa sur le carrelage quand on frappa au carreau.  
Merde, merde, merde. Que faire ? Le voisinage avait-il repéré un jeu d'ombres derrière les rideaux ?  
Elle prit son S-S sur le bureau et s'approcha lentement, très lentement de la poignée.

* * *

- Castle ?!  
- Oui, qui d'autre ? Laissez-moi entrer, vite, votre couverture va succomber si vous rester là sur le palier. Il faut que je vous parle, c'est urgent. Croyez-moi, je...

Il se tut.  
Une baffe à décrocher la mâchoire d'un rhinocéros venait de faire valdinguer sa tête et son cou craqua sinistrement. Profane à sa douleur, Beckett le tira à l'intérieur avec violence.

- Vous avez cinq minutes. Pas une de plus. Puis je vous fous à la porte. Et pour votre information, une couverture ne succombe pas. Elle foire.

Déjà elle lui tournait le dos et commençait à ramasser les bouts de verre qui jonchaient le sol de la minuscule cuisine.

Castle aussi était passé à autre chose. Avec élégance, il fit craquer ses cervicales pour contrôler si elles étaient encore utilisables et défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Cinq minutes. Autant se mettre à l'aise ! Ensuite il se lassa choir contre le canapé. Kate était vivante, il n'avait que peu de temps pour la convaincre de se mettre à l'abri, mais une partie de la pression retombait. Ses muscles noués se détendirent, et il se demanda depuis combien d'heures il n'avait ni mangé ni dormi. L'angoisse lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Kate le rejoignit avec un dédain méprisant, et remarqua enfin les marques bleues et rouges qui le couvraient et les cernes sous ses yeux. Son regard s'attarda sur sa chemise ouverte, mais elle se reprit en se mordant la lèvre. Elle ne devait pas laisser paraître qu'il la troublait, ou qu'elle s'inquiétait de ses blessures. Il était grand, et elle avait sa fierté. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, c'était bien fait. Comme il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens avec envie, elle le rappela à l'ordre, tout en se donnant une contenance.

- Le chrono tourne, l'écrivain...  
- Il veut vous tuer. Je ne connais pas son nom, seulement celui qu'il utilise pour se mettre sur le marché. Ox. C'est lui qui a tiré sur vous à l'enterrement de Montgomery, et je ne peux vous dire comment, mais je sais qu'il veut à nouveau votre tête et la mienne. Il y a un contrat sur vous, qui est en lien avec le meurtre de votre mère. Vous étiez censée être en sécurité, mais quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à cerner à changer. Je suis venu vous chercher. Nous partons.

Un bref silence et il acheva :

- Il faut fuir, Kate.

* * *

_**A Suivre**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci Sofia ! Désolée de t'avoir perdue en route... J'espère que tu t'y retrouveras cette fois. ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 05**

Au moins, il avait eu le mérite de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.  
Mais c'était bien le seul "mérite" qu'il avait eu. Et c'était un problème.

Kate n'avait aucune idée d'où il sortait ses explications, d'avec qui il était en contact pour s'être fait cogné dessus -parce qu'elle se doutait bien que c'était lié-, ni comment il était parvenu à lui dissimuler tant d'éléments alors que tous deux étaient en danger de mort.

Au bord des larmes, elle se sentait rager, imploser de l'intérieur à une vitesse excessive, comme si son coeur et son cerveau filaient devant sans négocier les virages et sans l'attendre.  
Trahie, humiliée, terrorisée, irritée, désorientée et profondément malheureuse en même temps, cela faisait trop.

Elle aurait aimé rester digne, baffer Castle une seconde fois, le foutre à la porte en lui balançant froidement qu'elle pouvait gérer ça seule, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou et qu'il était un beau salaud.

Tout ce qui sortit de sa gorge fut un sanglot étouffé, et elle s'affessa brutalement sur l'écrivain assis près d'elle.

* * *

Ils ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçus. Un grand black plutôt beau garçon avec des cheveux violets, et une blonde sulfureuse habillée court. On ne les remarquait pas dans New-York, mais sur le sol pauvre des « bouseux » de la cité jaune... On ne voyait qu'eux.

Et Ox les avait repérés.

Tout d'abord, Castle, celui qu'il aurait dû éliminer en premier lieu, avait rejoint avant lui la détective. Il n'avait pas hésité. Les deux dans la foulée et sans un bruit. Un défi intéressant qu'il se sentait d'humeur à relever.

Il continuait donc son approche quand une mustang noire s'était garée dans l'avenue résidentielle. Il aurait passé outre le look des individus qui en sortirent et aurait attendu qu'ils s'éloignent si il ne les avait pas reconnus. Tis et No. Des complices de l'écrivain. Deux membres de la mafia américaine ou de ce qui restait des MS-13 exilés.

De grosses pointures qu'il se devait d'éviter pour ne pas commettre de bavure.  
Se mettre ces gens à dos, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Même pour qui s'appelle Ox.

Bougon, il était retourné à sa voiture sans se faire voir.  
Il avait rangé son léger P99 dans son étui, et frotté d'un chiffon son silencieux pour le faire briller.  
Oui, un tueur à gages trouve toujours de quoi s'occuper en attendant de donner la mort.

Entre douche froide et bain bouillant. Ce n'était bien-sûr pas prémédité, et surtout ce n'aurait pas vraiment dû arriver dans cette situation.

* * *

_A l'heure où l'on hait les gens, on leur montre qu'on les aime._

_Logique, Logique, où es-tu partie te cacher ?_

Rick couché sur elle, elle se laissait aller à un plaisir insoupçonné.  
Elle s'était retrouvé là, dans un canapé qui n'était pas le sien, à l'embrasser fougueusement, alors qu'il venait de lui confesser le plus impardonnable des secrets.

Et elle aimait.  
Son souffle chaud dans ses cheveux, ses mains gourmandes sous ses vêtements... Son odeur, ses yeux, son corps, tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui et qu'elle en était amoureuse.  
Après tant de tension accumulée, après un dernier vague effort pour se contraindre à le repousser, elle cessa de lutter. Kate prit le dessus sur la flic.

Submergée par un torrent d'émotions, de pensées, assaillie de désir, elle commença elle aussi à gémir, à parcourir du bout des doigts le dos puis le torse de son partenaire.

Rick, lui, semblait déconnecté de la réalité, trop heureux de la tournure que prenait les événements. Il avait souvent, très souvent rêvé de ce genre de moments, et bien que l'heure ne fut pas vraiment adaptée pour les galipettes, il n'avait pas laissé l'opportunité filer.  
Et puis c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé. D'abord du bout des lèvres, puis beaucoup moins tendrement après s'être assurée qu'elle avait son accord pour continuer.

Pendant ces diverses élucubrations, Kate avait retiré sa chemise en un clin d'œil et en profitait pour mordre avidement sa peau... Elle le sentit se contracter et frémir à son contact, et avec un sourire de prédatrice éloquent, entreprit de le retourner pour prendre le dessus.

_Clash._

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, il faut dire que leurs bouches étaient occupées, mais il y avait un détail trop important que Castle n'avait pas mentionné.

Un sinistre losange -noir, épais et définitif- était imprimé entre ses omoplates, et elle l'avait aperçu pendant la manœuvre. Cessant brusquement tout geste d'affection, elle se redressa et quitta le canapé pour prendre du recul. Debout à un mètre de Caslte au milieu du petit séjour, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle le toisa d'un air sévère, et l'injonction fut sans appel.

- Dehors...

Il se méprit sur ce qui la motivait.

- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Je vais te laisser. Si un jour tu es en mesure de me pardonner, appelle-moi...

Kate aurait aimé avoir des raisons de le retenir. Mais elle n'en avait pas. En effet, il l'avait trahi. Pire encore, elle avait déjà vu la marque que l'écrivain portait dans son dos...  
Sur la hanche d'un zonard athlétique qui croupissait dans une geôle pour homicide.  
Ancien ennemi public numéro un que la Justice avait rattrapé.  
Cet homme sur lequel elle avait déjà vu le tatouage s'appelait Hek.  
C'était un chef de gang.

Castle était tombé bas.  
Trop bas pour qu'elle le ramasse.

* * *

- Tis ?  
- Salut, Ricky.  
- Que...  
- Ce que je fais là ? Je viens t'embêter pardi !  
- C'est que...  
- C'est ça, moi aussi je t'aime, tu m'as manqué !  
- Pardon... Mais là...  
- T'en fais pas, mec, depuis qu'on est sortis de la ville elle est comme ça. Elle n'est pas fan de l'air crotteux de la campagne.

Tis. Et No, forcément.  
Castle ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à les voir en sortant de chez Beckett. Mais avant de leur demander des explications, il souhaitait mettre à profit leur présence.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à la convaincre de venir avec moi. Mais comme vous êtes là... Vous pouvez vous débrouiller pour que des membres viennent ici et la surveillent en attendant mieux ?  
- Evidement ! J'appele Mimp..

L'afro-américain s'éloigna de quelques mètres, téléphone à l'oreille.  
Tis, un peu inquiète, essaya de décrypter le regard voilé de son ami. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans cet appartement, et cette certitude fit voler en éclat sa dernière ombre de doute. Elle n'avait pas à regretter de l'avoir rejoint : il avait besoin d'une amie.

- Donne.

Elle lui tendait sa main. Il hésita d'abord, ne saisissant pas trop le sens de ce simple mot, puis il serra fort dans sa paume les petits doigts de la jeune femme.

- Merci, Tis.  
- Je suis là pour ça, mon grand !

Elle l'entraîna doucement vers la mustang, et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais eu de soeur. Tis était bien brave avec lui.  
Et grâce à l'Organisation, Beckett ne craindrait plus rien. Le gang empêcherait Ox de l'approcher.  
C'est serein que Richard Castle quitta la ville une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Il regrettait amèrement le déroulement de son entretien avec Kate.  
Mais il n'avait pas perdu sa journée.

* * *

Impossible.  
Elle avait rêvé.  
Sinon comment expliquer que quelques minutes seulement après s'être vautré dans ses bras, Castle s'était jeté dans ceux d'une blondasse de quinze ans sa cadette au beau milieu de la rue ?

Il était irrécupérable. Il n'avait même pas jugé utile de s'écarter de l'angle de vue de la fenêtre...

Jamais Kate ne s'était retrouvée dans un tel état de colère et de désespoir. Elle aurait voulu crier, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Aucun mot ou hurlement ne pouvait décrire son désarroi. Pleurer ? C'était bien au-dessus de ses forces.

Mais avant de décrocher, de sombrer définitivement, elle avait encore une mission. C'était maintenant ou jamais, elle le sentait. Plus tard, quand elle assimilerait l'énormité des derniers événements, ce serait trop tard.  
Elle attrapa son smart-phone.

- Espo ? Nan, nan, je vais bien, pas le temps de t'expliquer. J'ai un service à te demander... Tu te souviens de Hek ? Bien. J'aimerai tout ce que tu as sur son groupe... S'il existe encore, si l'on connaît les nouveaux leaders... Et surtout, s'il est facile de le pénétrer. Oui, j'attends.

* * *

Christopher Middway tripotait nerveusement ses frisettes.

Un rictus torturé remplaçait le sourire commercial qu'il avait conservé ses dernières années, et ce jour-là, à presque vingt-deux heures, était particulier pour cela.

Sa rue de vacances, entourée de terres arrides, était d'habitude remarquablement paisible.  
Or pas moins de quatre personnes différentes, toutes plus atypiques les unes que les autres, l'avaient animée alors que tout le pâté de maison semblait endormi.

D'abord un homme, grand et raide comme un piquet, habillé d'une combinaison de kevlar, était arrivé à pied d'entre les buissons proprement taillés de chez Ms Haber, avec à la main ce qui ressemblait fort à un pistolet.

Ensuite, un second type, bel homme d'un genre friqué, s'était glissé jusqu'à la porte fenêtre du numéro 17, avant de rester planté devant l'ouverture. Enfin il était entré.

Le premier type s'était tassé dans les buissons, avant de sortir une seconde fois.  
Puis un bruit de moteur l'avait conduit à se cacher à nouveau.  
Une splendide saleen 2005 rutilante était apparue à l'angle gauche, et après un créneau tout aussi parfait, un géant à la peau mate et aux tiffes colorées avait quitté le siège conducteur. De l'autre côté, une sensuelle créature s'était glissée à l'extérieur. Ils s'étaient adossés à la carosserie sans échanger un mot, attendant quelqu'un.

C'est plus tard que le brun -qui avait décidement un faux air du romancier préféré de sa femme - était ressorti et avait rejoint les deux loustiques. L'autre continuait toujours à les observer.

Ils étaient partis.  
Et plus rien.  
Middway décida de ne pas monter se coucher. Il avait peur que ce fussent des policiers, et qu'ils aient appris qu'il avait tué son frère à Staten Island pour récupérer l'héritage de l'oncle Keith.

Du coup, il vit nettement l'homme vêtu de kevlar gagner l'appartement à louer quelques cinq minutes plus tard.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ! Et non malheureusement je suis un peu en retard pour un chapitre d'anniv', je m'en excuse, Sofia.

Pour "rue de vacances", c'est simplement l'allée où se trouve la maison de vacances de Middway. ^^

C'est gentil à toi de commenter, même si tu es un peu perdue.

Je reconnais que cette fic' est un peu costaude à suivre (voir beaucoup), et je pense que finalement l'idéal est de la lire d'une traite.

Sinon, c'est quoi ton user name sur CFB ?

* * *

**Nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 06**

Le détective irlandais dégota promptement dans le logiciel des noms et des fragments de dossiers. Il ne savait pas où sa supérieure se trouvait, mais il avait entendu Espo lui parler au téléphone. A défaut de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, il avait décidé de tout faire pour l'aider. Même à distance.

- J'ai des pages et des pages, bro, comment je fais ? Tu prends des photos ?

Hochant la tête, l'hispanique cala son portable entre son épaule et son oreille, fit patienter Beckett, et à deux mains, s'empara du téléphone de Ryan puis prit rapidement quelques clichés.

- Bouge pas, je te les envoie... Prends pas peur, ce sera le num' de Kevin qui va s'afficher, mon cellulaire est à moitié mort...  
- C'est parfait, merci les garçons !

Ryan, qui s'était écarté de l'écran pour ne pas gêner Esposito, articula sans bruit :

- De-man-de-pour-Cas-tle...

L'autre le foudroya du regard, mimant à son tour un :

- Pour-quoi-c'est-moi-qui-doit-le-faire ?!  
- Par-ce-que-c'est-toi-qu'elle-a-a-ppe-llé !

Il grogna, et tentant d'adopter un ton badin, osa poser la question qui risquait de fâcher :

- Eh, dis, Kate... Hum, tu saurais pas où est Castle par hasard ? Parce que sa fille est sans nouvelles, et elle s'inquiète vraiment...  
- Castle ? Alexis ne sait pas...

Sa voix, étranglée dès le début de la phrase, se brisa.  
Ainsi, Richard n'avait mis personne au courant de ses diverses manigances, et sa « pumpkin » préférée en était toute retournée.

Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à le comprendre. Et se savait plus pourquoi elle avait cru le connaître jusqu'ici. Elle avait toujours imaginé qu'Alexis était de très loin ce qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui, elle était sa chair, son sang. Il l'aimait. Et surtout elle était une des rares femmes qu'il avait côtoyées l'ayant hisser vers le haut, l'ayant encouragé à grandir.

Elle allait enquêter, découvrir ce qui s'était passé, le pourquoi de ce signe d'appartenance à un clan de meurtriers. Ramener Castle à sa fille.  
Mais pour ça, elle devait rester discrète.

- Beckett ? T'es sûre que ça va ?  
- Oui, Javi, je te dis que oui... Quant à Castle, c'est silence-radio. Je ne sais pas où il est, et pour tout te dire, je m'en fous. Pardon, mais c'est comme ça. Merci pour les photos, passez une bonne journée, Ryan et toi. Ciao.

Elle raccrocha avant d'entendre la réponse.  
Ça avait été déjà assez compliqué de proférer autant de mensonges dans une seule et piteuse phrase.  
Elle culpabilisait trop pour écouter ses amis la plaindre.  
Et elle avait du travail.

Mais pas de temps devant elle. Elle commençait seulement à lire quand Ox entra enfin dans l'appartement.

* * *

Manifestement, le sort s'acharnait sur ce pauvre Christopher Middway.  
Après avoir abattu son frère, s'être ridiculisé lors de sa conférence et avoir vécu les dernières heures les plus angoissantes de toute sa vie, il cessa, justement, de vivre.

Ou presque.

Le pauvre homme, cumulant vraiment bourdes et malheurs, était asthmatique.  
Et un pollen indésirable s'était invité sur les plaines texanes, tandis que, la fenêtre ouverte, il espionnait ce qui ressemblait fort à un enlèvement.  
Il avait éternué.  
Le hors-la-loi s'était instantanément contracté.

L'homme en treillis kevlar embarquait comme un sac de pommes de terre une jeune femme inconsciente, qu'il avait « extraite » du n°17 sans bruit ni agitation.  
Rien n'aurait pu réveiller le voisinage.

Sauf que Chris était de nature hyperparanoïaque, les dernières allées-venus dans sa rue n'avaient rien arrangé.  
Il veillait, veillait et veillait encore, pour s'assurer que l'on ne viendrait pas l'arrêter.

Il devina que l'homme l'avait entendu.  
Il ne s'enfuit pas.  
Pétrifié, captivé ou tétanisé -sans doute les trois-, il resta bêtement accoudé à l'appui de fenêtre.  
« Treillis kevlar » le considéra avec une haine quasi-pathologique.

Délicatement et sans empressement, il posa son fardeau sur le trottoir.  
Brandit vers Middway un objet qui brilla quand il passa sous la lueur de la lune.  
Appuya.  
Une fois.  
Un déclic, inaudible à cinq mètres.

Et le malchanceux Middway, troisième du nom -s'il vous plaît- valdingua à l'intérieur de sa pompeuse maison de vacances.

Un frétillement de poisson qu'on sort de l'eau.  
Puis l'inertie.

* * *

Ox avait déjà installé sa passagère à l'arrière de son break.  
Heureux.  
L'andouille du bout de la rue crèverait comme un chien galeux.  
La balle du semi-automatique s'était logée pile au-dessus de son estomac.  
L'hémorragie s'étendrait progressivement, jusqu'à que l'autre crache ses tripes ou s'évanouisse.

Si ce n'était déjà pas le cas.

* * *

Annita Kemerling était radieuse. Parce qu'elle était ravie. Cinq ans déjà qu'elle attendait de remonter dans ses filets un aussi gros poisson. Autant passé -entre deux périodes de dépression-, à aboyer inutilement sur des innocents. C'était sa spécialité.

Une femme d'action, mais pas de tête, qui, quand elle trouvait un suspect, en faisait un coupable.  
Suspects/coupables qui s'étaient faits rares, voire inexistants. Donc plus personne depuis longtemps n'avait pu remarquer ses écarts et les lui reprocher.

Son gros poisson du jour se nommait Mimp.  
Quatrième dans la hiérarchie du gang le plus influant des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Et cette prise hors du commun allait lui permettre de faire tomber l'Organisation au grand complet, de ses pions incultes à ses leaders redoutables d'efficacité... niveau criminalité.

Certes, elle et sa brigade anti-gang n'y étaient pour rien dans cette arrestation.  
Cet incident n'était qu'un détail qu'elle ferait oublier très vite à la presse quand elle et seulement elle démantèlerait -à coup de cravaches s'il le fallait- le groupe du si célèbre malfrat Hek.

Plus amusant, le lieutenant de la crim' qui avait fait appel à ses services y avait été contraint.  
Un certain Esplico, ou Esporico, elle ne savait plus. Un latino... Beurk.  
C'était lui qui avait trouvé Mimp devant les portes du district 12, avec l'air nerveux du _« Je rentre ou je ne rentre pas ? »_

Espitruc l'avait accosté, et Mimp s'était décidé. Il avait commencé à raconter une histoire invraisemblable, sans queue ni tête, parlant d'un écrivain à succès, d'un voisin trop curieux, d'un tueur à gage, d'une flic disparue et d'imminents politiciens.  
Un charabia incompréhensible, mais révélateur. Ce gars allait leur servir à tirer sur la ficelle jusque-là invisible pour faire chuter tous ceux qui y étaient accrochés.

Oui, Annita Kemerling était radieuse. Parce qu'elle était ravie.

* * *

_**Quelques heures plus tôt, devant le numéro 17 d'une banlieue d'Amarillo.**_

Mimp était arrivé sur place un quart d'heure après que No lui ait demandé.  
Ponctuel, froid et professionnel, il ne se faisait aucun doute sur l'issue d'une hypothétique rencontre avec Ox, dont il devait empêché les larcins. Protéger cette femme, Beckett, aussi importante fut-elle, n'était pour lui que pure routine.

C'est donc totalement confiant et en pleine possession de ses moyens qu'il avait rappelé No en découvrant son appartement vide. Il devait y avoir une explication logique et positive à cette absence.

- No ? C'est Mimp. La fille n'est pas là. Tu as de nouvelles coordonnées à me transmettre ? Je nage, moi.  
- Elle n'est pas chez elle ?! Mais... elle ne devait pas bouger ! Attends, je réfléchis... c'est peut-être...  
- Silence.

No n'avait d'ordre à recevoir de personne, surtout pas de l'armoire à glace qui lui servait d'homme de main. Pourtant il se tut. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.  
Ce ton glacé et implacable était bien plus qu'une injonction.  
Comme si la vie de son Agent et la sienne en dépendaient, le mot «silence» était devenu irrésistible.

Mimp sortit son arme, et d'une pression sur le cran de sûreté, se tint près à tirer. La fenêtre de l'imposante bâtisse du numéro 12 était ouverte. Mystérieusement ouverte.

Précautionneusement, de son experte démarche chaloupée, Mimp la gagna silencieusement et se penchant lentement.  
Un homme gisait là, mains crispées sur le pan de sa chemise. Un profond trou noir. Une balle avait dû exploser ses entrailles.  
Mort ou vif, impossible à dire.

- No ? Parle sans crainte, et pardonne-moi. Tu as raison, ce qui se passe ici est anormal. Si Beckett n'est pas là, je crains que ce ne soit parce que quelqu'un l'est prise avec lui. Et ce quelqu'un a laissé un homme au bord de sa route.  
- Mort, le type ?

Lestement, Mimp enjamba le petit parapet et se retrouva agenouillé près de Christopher Middway.  
Il prit son pouls, inspira un grand coup, et quand il répondit, toute trace d'émotion avait disparu. Remplacée par un aplomb presque souverain.

- Oui.

Quelques secondes de réflexion suffirent à No. Il avait pris sa décision.

- Alors pas le choix. Tu vas contacter les secours. Et la police. Le protocole d'urgence est activé. Cette femme est bien trop importante pour que l'on se défile maintenant, et nous n'avons pas les moyens nécessaires pour agir seuls. Je dois bien ça à Castle.

Mimp serra les dents, et but les paroles qui suivirent comme ci aucune centaine de kilomètre ne le séparait de No.

- C'en est fini de nous, mon frère. Mais tu ne seras pas seul. Je te rejoindrai, et nous trouverons une solution. Le Groupe vit peut-être ses dernières heures... nous les passerons ensemble.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 07**

Kate était allongée -et assommée- sur la banquette arrière d'une sobre voiture noire.  
Ox avait mis le cap vers le lac d'Amarillo, dont il comptait faire tester la température à son otage.  
Il s'était mis à rire seul quand la sonnerie de son téléphone-encrier l'avait tiré de sa rêverie.  
Avec un soupir de lassitude, il détacha sa ceinture pour l'extirper du fond de sa poche.

-Oui ?  
- Bonsoir. Où en êtes-vous avec Beckett ?

En reconnaissant le ton égal et le timbre grave du secrétaire du Dragon, Ox enfonça la pédale d'accélération pour aller aplatir un intrépide hérisson qui traversait la route.  
Il détestait ce type. Suffisant, aristocratique et au courant de tout. Exactement ce qu'un homme épris de liberté et d'autonomie comme lui ne supportait pas. Il lui répondit avec empressement :

- Vous tombez mal, j'allais justement conclure. Tout s'est bien passé.  
- Elle est avec vous ? En vie ?  
- Oui.  
- Parfait, j'appelle donc à temps. Les ordres ont changé. Vous aviez réussi à surprendre les cibles ensemble, ce qui a réjoui le Dragon, avant de laisser filer Castle. Mais maintenant, il veut que vous vous rattrapiez. L'idée lui a plu. Gardez Beckett au chaud, faites venir l'autre, et éliminez-les. Ensemble. Castle pose trop de problèmes.

Ox n'eut pas le loisir d'acquiescer ou de râler. Le secrétaire n'était pas de ceux à qui l'on répond ou l'on demande des précisions. Ou à qui l'on raccroche au nez. Le tueur à gages attendit donc que son interlocuteur se décide.

- Maintenant, allez manger chinois. Vous l'avez mérité. Au revoir.

Ox entendit la bruit mat d'un combiné fixe qu'on reposait, puis la lancinante sonorité des bips lui indiquant qu'il était désormais seul. Ravalant son mépris pour le secrétaire, il se gara sur le bas-côté et sortit fumer un Cohiba, sans un regard pour le corps immobile calé à l'arrière. Adossé à son break, il réfléchissait.

Il lui fallait trouver un endroit calme et connu de l'écrivain pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui. Rien de bien compliqué.  
Oh, et il devait commander des nems ! Important, à ne surtout pas oublier ! Il tira un grand coup sur son cigare avant de le jeter et de ressortir son portable.

- Allô ? Je suis bien à la _Muraille du Lotus_ ?

Le Dragon avait offert un téléphone-encrier à Ox.  
Non pas pour son anniversaire qu'il ne lui souhaitait jamais, mais pour garantir sa propre sécurité et son anonymat. Ce fût l'unique fois où il lui parla sans intermédiaire, et Ox s'en souvenait parfaitement.

" Avec les nouvelles technologies et les dernières avancées de l'armée dans le domaine du contre-espionnage, se penser en sécurité et seul à écouter serrait se leurrer. Tout est entendu, ou peut l'être. Les portables prépayés ne valent rien face à la CIA, tout comme les télégrammes codés n'ont pas lieu d'être depuis la création d'une multitude de services de décryptage à la pointe des techniques modernes. Une carte mémoire où les données sont supprimées n'est pas une carte mémoire invincible et aucun signal in-traçable ne l'est réellement. Il y a toujours plus performant, et ça aussi, l'oublier serait du suicide pour une cohorte comme la nôtre.  
« Oui mais ? », me direz-vous. Et bien je suis puissant. C'est donc moi qui possède ce _toujours plus __performant_. "

C'est ainsi qu'Ox avait découvert l'existence peu ébruitée du téléphone-encrier dernière génération.  
Chaque appel supprime toute trace du précédent, et ce irrémédiablement.

Ox commanda donc chinois pour couvrir son contact avec le secrétaire.  
Initiative qui tombait bien, il avait faim.

Il reprit la route quand le Soleil se levait, et les premiers rayons de l'astre vinrent se poser sur le petit corps mutilé d'un hérisson déjà oublié.

* * *

Clac.  
Un pas après l'autre, un pied devant l'autre.  
Clac.  
Sérénité et plaisir de se sentir vivant.  
Clac.

Richard Castle sortait d'un entraînement tardif d'avec Tis et respirait à pleins poumons l'air pourtant pollué de New-York.  
Ravi d'être rentré chez lui, encore plus d'avoir pu rassurer mère et fille.  
Il aurait bien le temps de retourner au 12ème pour s'excuser et rassurer ses coéquipiers sur son sort et celui de sa belle.

Heureux. Force tranquille capable d'un déchaînement de violence aussi efficace que soudain, il se sentait au-dessus de tout. Les quartiers et impasses qu'il évitait jadis ne lui faisaient plus peur.  
Sa vie reprenait des couleurs et retrouvait du piment.

Beckett serait bientôt débarrassée de son mur lorsque lui, les boys ou le Groupe en auraient fini d'Ox et du Dragon. Elle pourrait même le pardonner et ils pourraient enfin se bâtir un petit cocon de bonheur. Si mérité...  
Il continuerait à la suivre, profiterait pleinement d'Alexis avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison, et passerait son temps libre à courir ou à boxer aux côtés de ses deux amis de la Nuit. No et Tis.

Un futur à portée de main qui lui plaisait grandement.

Clac.

Imbattable en pleine possession de ses moyens, un Membre ensommeillé ou déconcentré ne vaut pas mieux qu'un quart de nourrisson.  
L'écrivain en fit la désagréable expérience quand deux anneaux de métal vinrent se refermer sur ses poignets et qu'une voix connue lui énonçait le pourquoi de cette décision.

- Mr Castle, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Christopher Middway.

Une femme se campa devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, sans faire cas de lui, pour asséner à Esposito un regard moqueur.

- Vous oubliez quelque chose, mon cher. Il en prendra également pour détention d'armes, complot, appartenance à un groupuscule terroriste... et pour l'enlèvement du lieutenant de police Katherine Beckett.

Avec un sourire pervers cette fois, Annita Kemerling daigna enfin le regarder tandis que Javier et ses collègues serraient les mâchoires en entraînant leur suspect vers leur véhicule.

- L'Organisation est morte, Mr Castle. Vous avec.

Le seul mot qui réussit à s'extraire du fouillis sans nom qui s'était formé dans le cerveau de Castle résumait à merveille sa situation et l'angoisse qui le gagnait.

- Merde.

* * *

Tis quittait le parc où elle s'était étirée quand elle remarqua un maigre attroupement dans la rue côté Est. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, se plaqua derrière un arbre en retenant sa respiration.

Ricky.  
Impossible de faire erreur, elle l'avait reconnu. Et il n'était pas pour ainsi dire... en très charmante compagnie.

Il s'était passé quelque chose.  
Quelque chose de grave en lien avec, elle l'aurait parié, la Cité Jaune et la jolie détective.  
Un seul moyen s'offrait à elle pour qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

- No ?

Elle avait vu juste.  
Son complice et ami de toujours lui avait tout raconté en détail, bien qu'un peu sonné et désemparé face à la situation. Et Mimp les attendait au commissariat, il s'était rendu.  
Ah, ces garçons !

Heureusement qu'elle avait toujours une foule d'idées géniales. Certaine de sa réussite mais assez prudente pour ne pas s'emballer, elle rejoignit le parking où sa mustang l'attendait. Elle fit rugir le moteur, caressa de la paume le tableau de bord, et, avec un gémissement grisé par l'excitation, s'élança dans les rues.

Direction l'hôpital.

* * *

Ryan traina les pieds jusqu'au bureau du capitaine, la bouche sèche et le teint cireux.  
Espo et Kamer-game-over, comme on la surnommait, interrogeaient le jeune « Mimp » pendant que Castle ruminait en cellule.

- Fermez la porte.

Il obéit à Gates sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et posa son rapport sur la table en se posant lui-même sur la chaise, sans y avoir été invité. Geste qui, en d'autres circonstances, lui aurait valu une engueulade et le blam assorti. Victoria Gates ferma simplement les yeux quelques secondes.

- Je vous écoute, lieutenant.

Alors Kevin raconta.

Le groupe auquel Mimp appartenait était fondé sur une ribambelle de règles strictes et de principes, à commencer par celui de ne jamais parler ou de ne jamais fraterniser avec un membre de gang rival.

Pourtant la maîtresse-règle, que la plupart des civils ignoraient, était celle de l'assistance.  
Bien qu'on ne l'imaginât pas, l'expression « La faim justifie les Moyens » n'était plus du tout d'actualité, et ceux qui en doutaient étaient bien vite éliminés des réseaux.

Quand l'un d'entre eux était en danger ou qu'un important bouleversement menaçait l'Organisation, tout est tenté pour y remédier. Y compris le SOS lancé à la police, en dernier recours.

C'est ce que les responsables de Mimp lui avaient demandé de faire. Il avait donc raconté tout ce qu'il savait, niant en bloc son implication dans la tentative d'homicide de Middway ou dans le kidnapping de Beckett.

Comme cette dernière avait demandé à faire des recherches sur Hek et qu'après réflexion, lui et Esposito s'étaient souvenus du tatouage de Castle, ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que d'aller le chercher lui aussi, et d'appeler l'horripilante Kamer-game-over.

Une Kamer-game-over qui était sur le point de faire la plus grosse erreur judiciaire de toute sa carrière.  
Ryan ne doutait pas de l'innocence de Castle, mais n'avait pas que ça à penser.  
Sa meilleure amie était en danger, si elle n'était pas déjà morte. Et tout ce que sa fichue collègue trouvait à faire, c'était de harceler de questions des ignorants.

Il ne mâcha pas ses mots et osa faire part de tous ses doutes et de sa colère à sa supérieure, ayant besoin par dessus-tout de vider son sac.  
Il eut l'impression de respirer plus librement quand il eut tout expliqué.

- Croyez-vous en Dieu, Ryan ?

Il sursauta, reprenant douloureusement pied avec la réalité.

- Pardon ?  
- Vous m'avez très bien entendue. Croyez-vous en Dieu ? Ou en une quelconque divinité ?  
- C'est que... je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là-dedans et... non. A vrai dire non, pas plus que ça.

Gates hocha la tête et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées avant de répondre à l'interrogation muette de son subordonné. La réponse ne l'avait pas surprise.

- Moi non plus, détective, je ne suis pas croyante.

Cette fois, Ryan fronça carrément les sourcils. _"Et alors ?_.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne crois pas aux miracles.

* * *

Comme si elle n'avait attendu que ce lointain signal pour agir, Tis pénétra dans l'hôpital de Saint Luke Roosevelt. Elle avait besoin d'un héros, n'en avait pas sous la main. Qu'importe. _Les héros_, pensa-t-elle, _ça se fabrique !_

* * *

**A Suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Petit -mini- résumé : **Beckett a été enlevée par Ox.

Mimp et No se sont rendus aux flics pour demander de l'aide. Castle est accusé du kidnapping et s'est fait arrêté.

Tis part pour l'hôpital où Middway, le suspect de Beckett et surtout le témoin de l'enlèvement de celle-ci, se repose.

Un agent de la brigade anti-gang, Kamerling, a rejoint l'équipe pour mener les interrogatoires.

Merci Sofia/Ceziah de commenter chaque chapitre, et ce même si tu me trouves "ouin-ouin". Mdr.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 08**

Kate était une battante.  
Mais elle n'avait plus personne contre qui se battre.  
Kate était une femme forte.  
Mais ses forces l'avaient quittée quand une seringue gigantesque s'était fichée dans sa nuque.  
Kate était omnisciente.  
Mais dans l'opaque noir insondable qui l'entourait, qu'aurait-elle pu voir ?

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle s'accrocha à la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore contrôler.  
Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Kate se fit violence.  
Pour retenir ses larmes.

* * *

L'état de Christopher Middway était assez stable pour que les médecin texans autorisent son rapatriement. Il attendait donc une improbable visite de sa famille et celle, plus certaine, des policiers de New-York, dans une étroite chambre simple qui sentait le désinfectant à plein nez.  
Bref, rien de très reluisant.

Il se sentait vieux et fatigué.  
Goutte à goutte planté dans le bras, blouse blanche transparente flottant dans son dos, il croyait perdre peu à peu de son essence, de sa raison d'être.

Son frère était mort, il l'avait tué, et savait qu'il serait démasqué.  
Sa femme le quitterait, l'empêcherait de revoir ses enfants, et il croupirait en prison jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie son nom et sa vie passée.

Mais avant de raisonner, d'en arriver à cette triste conclusion, il s'était juste rappelé le tireur.  
Et il avait été en colère. Contre lui-même, contre le Monde, contre cet homme et contre les souffrances qu'il lui avait faites endurer. Un colère si sourde et si nouvelle qu'un temps il avait cru n'être plus que colère.

Puis tout était retombé d'un coup.  
Restaient le goutte à goutte planté dans le bras et la blouse blanche transparente qui flottait dans son dos.  
Nu dans le corps, nu en dehors et nu dans l'âme.  
Vide.

Christopher Middway pleurait à chaudes larmes depuis une douzaine de minutes quand une dernière pensée remontante illumina son regard fade.

Quelqu'un tenait à lui.  
Ou au moins à la vie qu'il représentait.  
L'homme qui l'avait sauvé, qui s'était soucié de son état.  
Il lui devait tout, même si ce tout ne valait peut-être pas mieux que la mort.  
Les autres ont forcément leur part d'ombre et leurs besoins. Middway pouvait offrir de l'argent, une oreille attentive, donner des leçons ou prodiguer des conseils, pour que cette personne qui lui était venue en aide ne refasse jamais ses erreurs à lui.  
Pour que cette personne qui lui était venue en aide soit aidée à son tour, quels que soient ses soucis.

Middway posa sa main sur la sonnette pour héler une infirmière, dans l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur son mystérieux sauveur disparu.

Sauf qu'une magnifique blonde au regard de braise pénétra dans sa chambre sans préavis et envahit dans la seconde son espace vital.  
Aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, son envie de se voir entourer du personnel soignant s'évanouit... et sa main lâcha la sonnette pour retomber mollement sur le drap, près de son flanc.

Chris Middway voulait se racheter.  
La Vie, sous le pseudonyme de Tis, lui en offrait tout simplement la possibilité.

* * *

Décontenancent mélange que la peur, la haine, le froid et les remords s'invitant en même temps dans l'esprit d'un homme. Décontenancent et particulièrement perturbant.

Castle tournait-virait dans sa cellule, cognant du poing le crépis sale de sa prison à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait un de ses trois murs. La grille,elle, ne lui faisait pas assez mal.

_Comment ?_  
Comment avoir été assez abruti pour abandonner Kate après une dispute et s'être éloigné si rapidement d'elle ?  
Comment ne pas s'être douté outre mesure de la radicale efficacité d'Ox, de sa capacité à rester indétectable, à être là à l'instant _i_, celui qui pouvait être fatal ?  
Comment encore ne pas avoir compris plus tôt le petit jeu du Dragon ?

Il s'en voulait. Plus qu'il en voulait à Mimp, plus qu'il en voulait à Kamer-Game-Over.  
Parce qu'il était là, impuissant, ironiquement cloîtré dans ce qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme sa seconde maison.  
Puis surtout, Kate était dehors, loin, peut-être à moitié morte. Par sa faute.

Résultat, Castle se foutait bien que le Groupe se soit embarqué dans une procédure de délation.  
A la limite, il pouvait aussi se foutre de tout ce qu'il ressentait, de la douleur qui fusait dans ses phalanges à chaque coup qu'il portait.

Parler à l'autre folle Kamerling ne servirait à rien d'autre que l'enfoncer, le rendant encore plus inutile. Il n'avait donc qu'une chose à faire, il n'y avait qu'une chose dont il ne pouvait se foutre :  
Trouver Gates.

Il cessa brusquement de marcher, et se relâcha imperceptiblement.  
Trouver Gates, et garder le contrôle.  
Trouver Gates, _pour _garder le contrôle.

La trouver, et lui dire calmement ce qu'il savait.  
Car l'écrivain savait une chose vitale.  
Il savait où Beckett était retenue.

* * *

Tic-tac, tic-tac.

- Boum.

Il rit d'un franc rire gras, mille fois plus que satisfait de son impressionnante intelligence qui continuait de le surprendre.  
Toujours. Cette petite devise stupide lui correspondait aussi bien qu'à eux. Toujours la chance, la fortune, les femmes et le pouvoir. Une recette épicé mais conventionnelle du succès.

- La Vie n'a rien de bien compliquée, quand on y pense.

Un de ses amis voulait vraiment voir Beckett morte.  
Ses nouvelles attributions lui conféraient des droits suffisants pour qu'il se permette de le satisfaire, engagement ou pas engagement.

Via Ox, il comptait bien montrer une fois de plus son panache et sa détermination.  
Il voulait un final explosif et marquant, que son plan initial ne garantissait pas.  
Mais en plaçant son tueur en position délicate, en l'obligeant à garder la policière en vie, en faisant venir Castle et une jolie cohorte de flics, il s'assurait cette magnifique « Sad End ».

Trente hommes armés ligués contre Ox.  
Une otage précieuse comme du 18 carats.

Suivis d'un Ox victorieux, d'une Beckett morte, d'un romancier assassiné.  
D'une bande de policiers ridiculisés.

Que du bonheur.

* * *

Middway restait insensible face au diaporama or et noir qui passait en boucle sur la vitre de la voiture. Voiture magnifique qu'il commençait à connaître, mais dont il n'avait également que faire.

La blonde, outre qu'elle était celle qu'il avait vu près de sa maison de vacances, se disait proche amie de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.  
En d'autres termes, elle venait de réaliser son rêve le plus cher en un claquement de doigts.  
Car Mimp -c'était son nom- était inquiété par la police pour être un complice du kidnappeur.  
Pour l'aider, la blonde demandait à Middway de témoigner en sa faveur. Et en celle de l'écrivain préféré de sa femme (c'était bien lui, finalement).

Le deal était simple.  
Les policiers new-yorkais et ceux d'Amarillo lui auraient montré des photos de leurs suspects.  
Chris aurait su réitérer le manège auquel il avait assisté, mais il aurait été bien incapable d'affirmer que quiconque se soit changé en monsieur« treillis-kevlar » pour enlever la femme et lui tirer dessus. Le masque et nuit lui avait caché le visage du fautif.  
Impossible donc de jurer sur l'honneur ou la Bible qu'une personne plus qu'une autre était coupable.

Tis lui proposait de mentir et de prendre les devants en affirmant que Castle n'était pas le tireur et qu'un soit disant Ox -elle lui avait montré son trombinoscope-, était le responsable de toute cette manigance.  
Il aurait pu faire erreur en croyant et aidant cette fille. Mais elle inspirait l'honnêteté. Il ne doutait pas de la véridicité de sa plaidoirie. Il était en confiance, et ferait absolument tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait.

Après s'être assurée qu'il la suivait sur tous les plans, Tis l'avait fait sortir en toute discrétion de l'hosto. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle lui avait fait enfiler des vêtements civils, avait guidé son fauteuil roulant jusqu'au parking, et l'avait fait monté dans son éblouissante Mustang.  
Là, ils roulaient sur la pomme à bonne allure, pour rejoindre les locaux du 12ème district.  
Middway n'avait pas peur de mentir à des représentants de son pays. Il en avait presque envie.  
Et se sentait pousser des ailes, convaincu d'œuvrer pour un grand et bel idéal.

* * *

_« Non pas pour la forme, ni pour soutenir son homme, enfin, son ex-homme ou bien ses amis. »_  
C'est ce qu'elle avait baragouiné à son collègue pour expliquer sa journée de congé imprévue et lui demander de la remplacer. Ce fut tout ce qu'il comprit. La cause de ce « non pas », et la vraie raison qui animait ainsi Lanie lui restèrent inconnues.

Cause : sa meilleure amie s'était faite kidnappée et son consultant favori en était accusé.  
Raison : apprendre en direct les progrès effectués par les enquêteurs.

Ainsi, grâce à la clémente autorisation de la Porte de Fer, dont elle était résolue à changer prochainement le surnom, le Dr Parish regardait en trépignant l'interrogatoire d'un jeune homme qu'on disait membre de gang.  
Et l'inflexible pétasse qui menait cet interrogatoire commençait sérieusement, très sérieusement, à lui taper sur le système. A tel point que toute sa volonté ne suffit pas. Kamer-Game-Over lui sortait trop par les yeux. Elle remercia la capitaine, fit un triste salut de la main à Ryan quand elle le croisa et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Gates avait déjà prévenu Alexis et Martha, qui avaient sauté dans le premier avion, malgré les recommandations. Mais Jim Beckett restait injoignable. Elle comptait réessayer, mais dehors, pour ne gêner personne.  
C'est ainsi qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec un duo plutôt hétéroclite. Une élégante blonde d'une beauté sans nom poussait énergiquement un handicapé au visage rond, aux yeux éteints et aux cheveux clairs frisés, qui nageait dans une tenue bariolée.

- Pardon !  
- Docteur Lanie Parish ?  
- Euh, oui... c'est, c'est moi.

La femme lui tendit amicalement la main.

- Tis, mademoiselle. Il m'a parlé de vous.  
- Il ?  
- Pardonnez-moi... Je parlais de Ricky. Je suis une collègue à lui. Et comme le temps presse, je suis allée chercher moi-même le témoin qui a vu le tireur. Il peut l'innocenter, et faire un portrait robot du kidnappeur. Vous me montrez le chemin ?

De un, Lanie n'était pas sur son territoire. Elle n'était qu'invitée.  
De deux, son sens de l'observation lui permettait de reconnaître un flic quand elle en voyait un. Et aucun des flics qu'elle connaissait ne portait de tailleur à 5000 dollars.  
Mais elle sentit ses lèvres s'écarter et sa bouche s'ouvrir malgré elle.

- D'accord, suivez-moi.

La phrase lui avait échappée, et elle se sentait guider par un force invisible. Une force positive. Sans savoir l'expliquer, le docteur Parish sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en déboulant avec ses deux nouveaux amis en plein milieu de la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Kamerling, c'est une urgence. Ces messieurs-dames ont des preuves. Richard n'a rien fait.

Esposito ne fit qu'arrondir les yeux devant cette entrée théâtrale.  
Mais Miss anti-gang réagit avec une vivacité animale : d'un air effrayant de mante religieuse prête à décapiter la légiste, elle lâcha Mimp et No -qui s'était lui aussi livré-, pour transpercer psychiquement sa nouvelle proie du regard.  
Cette dernière crut qu'elle allait se recevoir un jet de venin pestilentiel en pleine figure.  
Heureusement, il n'en fut rien. Dans un soupir dédaigneux, Kamerling invita Tis et Chris à sortir pour discuter loin des suspects. Tis l'en empêcha :

- Détective, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je crois que tout le monde ici doit entendre ce que Monsieur Middway a à dire.

Gates et Ryan arrivèrent en trombe dans la pièce exiguë juste après le dernier mot.

- Parish ! Hors de ma vue ! Ceci est un commissariat, pas un moulin !

Tous se mirent à parler simultanément, chacun y allant de son avis et de son commentaire. Tandis que les policiers maintenaient No qui voulait parler à Tis, celle-ci expliquait que Middway avait vu nettement le tireur, et qu'il ne ressemblait pas à Castle. Gates, elle, aboyait sur Lanie, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Seuls Mimp et Chris se firent petits, et ne pipèrent mot. Sans ciller, ils s'observaient. Puis, doucement, l'ex-businessman murmura un profond « merci ».

Le colosse, les mains jointes sur la table et les traits indéchiffrables, sourit mystérieusement, avant d'énoncer au groupe d'une voix de ténor qui les figea tous :

- Mes amis, je crois que la question de notre culpabilité a trouvé réponse par la négative. Maintenant ou dans l'heure, qu'importe, mais ce ne sera plus d'actualité. Un homme innocent croupit dans une cage et une vie malheureuse s'égraine dans une toute autre geôle. Je propose que nous allions chercher Monsieur Castle et allions délivrer le lieutenant Beckett. L'Organisation et votre enquête ne peuvent-elles pas attendre ?

* * *

**A suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci Sofia, toujours fidèle au poste, c'est vraiment gentil à toi de commenter chaque chapitre. Plus ça va plus je deviens certaine que tu es au moins aussi folle que moi !**

**Rappel : Le 12ème et le gang unissent leurs forces pour tâcher de retrouver Beckett, enlevée par un homme de main du Dragon. Castle lui attend en cellule car il était tout d'abord accusé de son raft. **

**On se rapproche doucement mais sûrement du dénouement à présent. **

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 09**

Ce fut Gates en personne qui ouvrit la porte à l'écrivain. Elle s'attarda sur ses mains blessées, lui jetant un regard accusateur, avant de hausser les épaules.

- Vous casser les os n'aurait servi à rien, Castle. C'est réglé. Nous et vos amis unissons nos forces pour retrouver Beckett. Pour cette fois-ci seulement. Nous sommes nombreux, mais néanmoins, votre aide ne serait pas superflue.

Pas certain d'avoir bien compris, Castle arqua un sourcil. Une unité de police incorruptible qui s'alliait à un gang des cités ? Ce n'était pas une histoire qu'on entendait tous les jours, et il ne pensait pas apprendre une telle étrangeté aussi banalement annoncée de son vivant. Rageur du temps perdu passé à attendre, il voulut répliquer vertement.

Mais se tut, comprenant ce que tout cela signifiait.  
Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul à tenir à Kate.

Il pensa brièvement à prendre le capitaine dans ses bras. Il avait déjà pris le risque qu'elle le fasse écarteler en lui faisant la bise. D'ailleurs il était certain qu'elle guettait le bon moment pour la lui faire payer. Il tenait trop à son corps pour se le faire esquinter par un tank lancé à pleine vitesse.  
Les garçons lui raconteraient ultérieurement les détails de cette histoire à dormir debout.

Il n'était plus isolé, c'est ce qui importait.  
Il avait une équipe derrière lui.

Ox n'attendrait plus.  
Il le voulait ? Il allait le trouver.  
Et comme cette journée était foutue. Un peu plus, un peu moins...  
Après la prendre dans ses bras, ce qui il y avait de pire à faire avec Iron Gates était lui donner des ordres. Castle espérait vraiment qu'elle était bien lunée.

- Ne me frappez pas, mais je vais prendre le contrôle. Suivez-moi, quoi que je dise. Et là, on va chercher les voitures. On quitte la ville.

* * *

C'est lourd un fusil d'assaut collé contre l'oreille. Et c'est moche. Ça pue la mort.

Kevin Ryan n'aimait pas les armes. Il en portait une parce que son métier était dangereux, il était blasé en ce qui concernait les petits calibres. Mais le matériel encombrant des opérations militarisées, très peu pour lui. En temps normal, jouer les Rambo et attaquer des planques ne lui plaisait pas.

Alors là, en considérant qu'il était encadré par deux dealers armés illégalement, qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer de force dans l'endroit où une proche collègue était séquestrée, qu'il y était attendu par un criminel exceptionnel... le fusil d'habitude si lourd à porter voyait sa masse se multiplier de façon exponentielle.  
_Plus le temps passait, moins ça allait._L'irlandais se sentait défaillant.

Mais sa place était ici, et nulle par ailleurs, pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait échangée contre celle d'un autre. Ces hommes qui s'activaient non loin étaient des amis. Il pouvait leur faire confiance, compter sur eux, si différents de lui furent-ils. Ils allaient sauver Kate.

Revigoré, il serra entre ses mains transpirantes le fusil de grande marque sorti pour l'occasion, et mit un œil dans le viseur.

Si ce blaireau d'Ox voulait sortir, qu'il sorte.  
Lui serait le premier à lui faire sauter le bocal.

* * *

Tis était d'un raffinement rare. No était incroyablement gentil. Et Mimp intelligent comme un sage centenaire.

Victoria Gates ne cessait de s'étonner et de s'ébahir. Ses alliés d'un jour, à la base ennemis de toujours, n'avaient rien de l'image torturée des leaders de gang qu'elle s'était jusque là imaginée.  
Ils étaient engagés avec Castle à 200%, n'ayant pas hésité un instant à demander de l'aide à une ligue à l'opposé de la leur, risquant ainsi la prison pour une bonne soixantaine d'années.

Des ignorants les auraient cru simples d'esprit.  
Gates savait qu'ils étaient tout sauf stupides.

Et même si l'idée la répugnait, _plus le temps passait, mieux ça allait_. Plus elle était à l'aise, moins elle regrettait d'attaquer un preneur d'otage en pleine ville avec l'Organisation comme renfort, le tout sans autorisation.

Son meilleur élément, et une femme pleine de charisme, attendait qu'on la délivre.  
Face à ça, de vieilles rancunes, son poste, son grade, et même la loi n'étaient que peu de choses.

* * *

Ils étaient douze.  
Le capitaine, Ryan, No, Mimp, Castle -injoignable et invisible-, lui, deux policiers et deux larbins du Groupe type « Dents de la Mer » humains.  
Kamerling, pas menottée mais presque, attendait seule dans une voiture banalisée, à quelques blocs de là, vociférant avec indignation dans son talkie-walkie. Bien-sûr, personne ne lui répondait.

Espo soupira, et d'un geste un peu rustique, remonta son battle.

Il avait fait la guerre. Ses nouveaux compagnons d'armes étaient originaux, mais il avait vu pire. Il restait donc lucide, et aussi professionnel que possible.  
Sans réelle concertation, c'était Tis et lui qui avaient pris les rennes de leur troupe d'assaillants. Elle avait stratégiquement placé des snipers sur les hauteurs, encerclant la cible et lui coupant toute retraite. Ils avaient contrôlé les caméras de surveillance de la grande rue proche, et avaient bel et bien repéré un homme tout en noir, chargé d'un corps inerte, qui rasait les murs à une heure avancée de la nuit.

En voyant la scène pour la première fois, son cœur avait raté un battement. Il s'était crispé, et le sincère sentiment de fraternité qu'il éprouvait pour Beckett s'était mué en un sauvage sentiment de haine envers l'ordure qui lui avait fait du mal.

Heureusement, Castle était catégorique. Elle était vivante, Ox et son chef en avaient besoin.  
Il s'était peu étendu sur le sujet, et après avoir activement participé aux préparatifs de l'assaut, il s'était évaporé dans la nature. No avait dit aux autres que l'écrivain se chargerait certainement lui-même de récupérer le lieutenant. Tous avaient douté, mais personne n'avait rien dit.

Javier soupira à nouveau.  
Tout et tous étaient en place. Le plan et les combines étaient bien huilés.

Ce type était seul, eux étaient douze, plus les snipers embusqués.  
Pourquoi diable alors se mettait-il à trembler ?  
Peut-être parce que _plus le temps passait, moins Espo appréciait le site retenu par Ox pour mener ses macabres expériences._

Les mauvais souvenirs peuvent en effet se montrer très déstabilisants.

* * *

Richard avait pensé tout de suite au hangar du New Jersey.

Le Dragon cherchait à hameçonner, il lui fallait un symbole fort, et cet homme était un pervers.  
C'était pour cela que son slogan publicitaire était tout trouvé :  
« Toi et elle allaient crever au même endroit que tonton Monty. Tu me rejoins ? »

Castle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.  
Ce soir ou jamais, une des deux équipes gagneraient.  
Il s'occuperait d'Ox et de Beckett avant que les autres ne passent à l'attaque.  
Il tenterait de surprendre le tueur à gages en arrivant par le grande porte.

Mais pour l'heure, il devait encore réfléchir.

Car _plus le temps passait, plus Rick assimilait que la victoire d'un camp impliquerait fatalement la défaite de l'autre._

A comprendre par là son anéantissement pur et simple.

Sa mort.

* * *

Ox distingua d'abord le martèlement caractéristique des Rangers en pleine course, qui résonna au dehors.  
Puis il y eut cet ordre craché par une voix féminine. Sèche et froide. Il ne put retenir un sourire : cette Tis menait ses gars d'un poigne d'homme.

Alors que les bruits devenaient confus, et qu'il se savait cerné par une unité SWAT ou d'autres zigotos cuirassés, il se tourna vers Beckett.

Yeux bandés et saucissonnée sur sa chaise, elle faisait peine à voir.  
Pourtant elle avait tenu le choc, ne cédant devant rien, restant droite malgré la peur et la soif.  
Pour ça, il ne pouvait que l'admirer, et ne lassait pas de la regarder faire.

La tête tournée vers le plafond, elle aussi écoutait, attentive au moindre bruissement, et ne disant rien. Il traîna une malle en bois d'un des recoins de la vaste pièce, et s'assit dessus, devant elle, approchant son visage taillé dans le marbre à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Il est là, détective. Il ne vous a pas oublié.

Elle frémit. Presque imperceptiblement, mais il la touchait presque, il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé. Satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait produit, il susurra encore :

- Et s'il n'était pas venu, hum ? Vous l'auriez détesté. Mais maintenant qu'il est là, vous le regrettez, n'est-ce pas Kate ? Vous avez peur qu'il souffre, et c'est bien normal. Je vais vous faire une confidence... Je ne sais personnellement pas si ça fait mal.

Il attendit qu'elle ait dégluti pour finir :

- Parce que je ne suis jamais mort.

* * *

Castle entra côté parking.  
Il n'avait pas cherché à se dissimuler. Il tenait un Glock 24 mis bien en évidence, et son gilet pare-balles personnel de sa main libre.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur l'issue du face à face qui suivrait. Il blesserait ou tuerait Ox, mais y passerait lui aussi. Beckett était sa priorité. Le gilet était pour elle.

- Monsieur, seriez-vous d'accord pour la laisser sortir ? Je ne connais pas vos ordres, mais peut-être est-ce moi et seulement moi que vous voulez, après tout...

Ox fut sidéré. L'autre ne s'était pas démonté, et sa question n'était pas moins sérieuse qu'elle était candide. Il voulait lui répondre avec la même franchise détachée, mais un hurlement le précéda :

- Castle ! Sortez tout de suite !

L'écrivain, qui n'avait pas encore cherché sa muse du regard, pour ne pas être distrait, se tourna instantanément vers elle. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais déjà Ox avait agi. Discuter ne l'aurait pas ennuyé, mais si la brunette voulait faire vite... Soit !

Avec une vivacité déroutante, il tira un court poignard de son pantalon et le lança.  
Un tir d'une précision mortellement redoutable.

La lame s'enfonça de toute sa longueur dans le ventre de Castle qui s'écroula.  
Son Glock décolla, son cellulaire jaillit de sa poche pour s'écraser plus loin, et ses genoux claquèrent violemment sur le par terre. Ses yeux, eux, n'avaient pas quitté Kate.  
Pourtant, le tueur n'y lut aucune hésitation quand il leva un bras vers lui. Geste dénué de sens.  
Ox le regarda faire, indécis et déconcerté. Beckett se remit à crier.

Le romancier lâcha le gilet pare-balles, qui resta comme en suspens à mi-hauteur entre ses doigts et le sol, sur lequel il finit enfin par s'affaisser.

Mais la main de Castle n'était pas vide. Il tenait une seconde arme, qu'Ox ne vit que trop tard.

La balle traversa sa cuisse de part en part, et il tomba sur le sol.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Comme le temps passe vite... ^^ Nous en sommes déjà à l'avant dernier chapitre, et oui !

[ **Sofia** : Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste et de m'encourager ainsi, ça me fait très plaisir, d'autant plus que comme tu le dis ce sujet est désert. :D]

[ **LittleAstronaut** : Salut miss ! Je suis ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice qui en plus a pris le temps de reviewer. C'est très gentil à toi ! Si le début t'a semblé dur à suivre, j'espère que tu t'y retrouves désormais et que cette suite ne va pas te perdre en route ! ^^ ]

**RAPPEL :**** Castle se trouve dans le hangar avec Ox et Beckett. Elle est prisonnière, tous deux sont blessés. Dehors, une unité composée de policiers du 12ème et de membres de "L'Organtisation" attendent le signal pour passer à l'assaut.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Dehors, l'équipe trépignait nerveusement, l'air crépitait, comme électriquement chargé.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai dit oui, râla Gates.  
- L'instinct, madame. Je pense que vous avez fait ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Iron-G grimaça, ne cachant pas son scepticisme à Tis, et rejoignit le latino. Elle voulait être sûre d'entendre tout de suite quand Castle appellerait.

Il avait demandé à entrer en premier, pour négocier, réduisant à néant toutes leurs stratégies. Il avait expliqué qu'il n'avait qu'à appuyer sur une touche de son portable pour qu'Esposito soit alerté et que l'assaut soit mené normalement.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Gates n'avait pas hésité à lui donner le feu vert. Elle devait être malade, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Elle passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux noirs, de plus en plus inquiète.

* * *

L'issue la plus proche était la porte par laquelle Castle était entré. Ox rampa. Son téléphone-encrier et le rouleau de sparadrap calé dans sa poche se perdirent en chemin, mais il parvint à s'extraire de la salle pour s'adosser contre sa voiture, tordu de douleur.  
Il avait à survivre.

D'un côté, Castle et son arme. Peut-être déjà mort, mais retourner là-bas dedans revenait à se laisser piéger comme un vilain rat d'égout.  
De l'autre, après le petit SAS où s'était installé, des flics et de chiens de l'Organisation. Beaucoup de flics et bien trop de chiens.

Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, espérant ainsi reprendre des forces pour finir proprement son travail avant de trépasser.  
Ox n'avait qu'un désir : pulvériser l'insolent qui avait osé lui tirer dessus.

* * *

_Quelques centimètres encore et il atteindrait le téléphone. Quelques centimètres seulement... Ou un voyage Terre-Mars en bonne et due forme. Ses doigts tendus à l'extrême sont tremblants et livides. Le sang fuit son corps et le nargue en traçant un cercle écarlate autour de lui. Cercle qui touche le téléphone, alors que ses doigts n'y parviennent pas. Des larmes de rage -de douleur ?- commencent déjà à l'empêcher d'y voir clair. Une sueur glacée coule le long de son dos, le long d'un terrible losange noir tracé à l'encre qui l'a fait se retrouver là._

Au ralenti le temps défile tandis que sa vie lui échappe. La sienne et celle de... Non ! Il ne peut pas laisser faire ça. Pas maintenant. Il ne peut pas la perdre alors qu'il vient seulement de la retrouver. Mais ses doigts refusent d'obéir et se fichent de son inébranlable volonté. Ramper aussi est inconcevable alors qu'une plaie béante fend son abdomen...A moins que...

Il trouve l'énergie nécessaire pour froncer les sourcils.  
Si seulement...

Un second portable se trouve à portée. Castle sait de quoi il s'agit, et comprend que l'utiliser équivaut à perdre toute chance d'attraper un jour le Dragon.

En effet, si son numéro est le dernier composé...

Sauver sa peau et laisser Beckett dans l'ignorance, sans garanti aucune que quiconque ne survive ?  
Mourir peut-être, mais offrir à d'autres la possibilité d'achever ce qui a été commencé ?

Il a choisi quand un dernier son domine le lancinant bourdonnement qui occupe son ouïe. Un son qui le rappelle à l'ordre. Un son supplice, un son amour.  
Son nom.

- Rick...

Une nouvelle coulée de sang quitte sa bouche.  
Ça y est.  
Il décide d'agir.

* * *

La musique de Pirates des Caraïbes fit sursauter Javier. L'appel était masqué, mais la situation était trop grave pour qu'il se permette de chipoter. Il leva les yeux, pour guetter l'accord de sa supérieure. Qui n'était plus là.

Espo courut trois mètres pour rattraper les autres déjà en marche.

Ox pressa fébrilement son sweat contre le large cratère ensanglanté qu'était devenu le haut de sa jambe. Il avait fait un garrot avec sa ceinture, et se préparait à se remettre debout pour pour retourner achever l'écrivain et éliminer Beckett. L'hémorragie commençait à se tarir.

Avec un grognement, il poussa sur ses avants-bras pour se hisser.  
Fut à deux doigts d'y parvenir.

La porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur s'arracha face à lui, et la lumière du jour agressa ses pupilles trop dilatées. Un mur de silhouettes encapuchonnées se dressa devant lui. Silencieuses et immobiles...  
Puis les briques du mur bougèrent. Ensemble.

Six balles ajustées à la perfection criblèrent le corps du tueur à gages.  
Il mourut sans comprendre.

Déjà, Tis, Gates, No, Ryan, Mimp et Esposito reprirent leur course, suivis par les quatre dociles soldats qui leur emboîtèrent le pas sans un commentaire.

Il n'y eu que Lanie Parish et son amie de la balistique qui surent beaucoup plus tard qui tua Ox dans l'entrepôt.  
Et la jolie métisse ne fut pas surprise d'apprendre que les balles de Tis et de Gates avaient été les plus efficaces.

* * *

Une lueur, celle d'un néon blafard, fut la première chose qu'il perçut en émergeant de son sommeil de plomb, par delà ses paupières closes. Puis un petit fourmillement au bout de ses doigts, côté droit. De l'humidité, et un peu de chaleur. Des cheveux, après.

Abandonnant pour de bon l'obscurité épaisse de son comas, Richard Castle ouvrit les yeux.  
Il comprit très vite où il se trouvait en remarquant le linge immaculé qui le couvrait et l'odeur de propre qui prédominait sur le doux parfum de sa fille. En effet, il avait reconnu immédiatement la propriétaire de la chevelure rousse qui tombait en cascade sur le rebord du lit.

Alexis dormait,tête posée sur leurs deux mains aux doigts entremêlés.  
Il serra fort de sa main mouillée par les pleurs celle de sa fille.  
Elle se redressa, mit quelques secondes à se situer et capta le regard de son père.  
Lui sourit en comprenant qu'il était de retour.

- Hey papa. Tu as fait de beaux rêves ?

* * *

Le soir grignotait tranquillement sa part de lumière sur la journée quand deux hommes se retrouvèrent devant un verre pour se donner une franche accolade. Ils se mirent à discuter.

Ox était mort, ses patrons introuvables, faute de téléphone utilisable. Le 12ème s'était compromis avec un gang de mafieux qu'il avait du -par dessus le marché-, laisser s'en aller sans poursuites. Leur dernier criminel, Christopher Middway, avait été relâché, pour service rendu à la Nation. C'était Tis qui avait fait bidouillé le mensonge. Castle avait joué les cow-boys à sa sortie de prison, et s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital pour un beau trou dans le ventre.

Un tableau de calamités.  
Pourtant, ce soir-là, les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito choisir de porter un toast.

- À Beckett !  
- À Beckett !

La mousse du champagne éclaboussa le comptoir.

* * *

Kate était vivante.  
En état de choc, affaiblie et éreintée, mais bien entière.

Castle lui avait sauvé la vie. Les garçons lui avaient expliqué tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, tout ce que le romancier avait fait et sacrifié pour lui venir en aide. Ils avaient fait tomber le voile sur ce mystérieux tatouage et sur ses drôles de fréquentations.

En état de choc, affaiblie et éreintée, mais heureuse.

Les médecins étaient optimistes, il s'en tirerait rapidement.  
Elle se contraignit à ne pas aller le voir, par peur de ne pouvoir résister et de l'accaparer, alors que famille et amis avaient plus leurs places qu'elle à son chevet. Martha avait longuement insisté pour qu'elle vienne, mais l'avait laissé choisir. Donc Beckett avait choisi.  
Elle avait profité de sa semaine de repos forcé pour passer du temps avec son père, qui avait appris bien tard les nouvelles. Une petite routine qui lui plaisait pour le moment, mais elle savait bien, que tôt au tard, elle en aurait marre, et n'aurait plus qu'un nom en tête.

Bientôt, il lui reviendrait.  
Et à force de se chercher, ils se trouveraient, pour de bon.

Kate était vivante.  
Kate était amoureuse.

* * *

Le Dr Parish avait pris l'habitude de déjeuner avec son patient préféré aussi souvent que possible.  
Préféré, sans doute parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas être mort.  
C'était toujours agréable d'aller voir quelqu'un pour autre chose que lui ouvrir le ventre. Aussi fût-ce avec un grand sourire dentifrice qu'elle le rejoignit, armée non pas d'un scalpel mais d'une boîte de sushis.

- Bonjour, écrivain de malheur ! Des nouveautés dans votre vie de rescapé ?  
- Jolie formule. Et oui, une progression : je vais pouvoir sortir tout à l'heure.

Lanie tressaillit, son palpitant tressauta, et elle prit sur elle pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.

- Vous allez aller la voir ?

Castle retint un petit rire et la couva d'un œil affectueux et largement amusé.

- Bien-sûr, docteur.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

- Mais avant, et ce n'est pas la peine de me lancer ce regard assassin, j'ai encore quelques détails à régler. Une affaire de tatouage, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Ce fut de trop. La jolie métisse n'en demandait pas tant, et elle ne réussit pas à se contenir. Elle se jeta au cou de Castle, le serrant avec force, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Si vous saviez comme vous la méritez, Rick...

À ces mots, il resserra son étreinte autour du dos de la jeune femme, avant de s'écarter fermement.  
Il avait encore à faire, et le droit de partir. Régler ça avant la nuit serait idéal.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	11. Chapter 11

**Et voici l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction. **

**Merci à vous deux les filles pour vos reviews, aussi décalées soient-elles, puisqu'elles me font très plaisir !**

**Je pense que vous devez savoir où nous en sommes désormais. Pas de rappel, juste un dernier "bonne lecture !" et à très bientôt j'espère !**

* * *

**Épilogue**

Initialement, ils avaient prévu de se retrouver dans la salle de réception où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Puis elle avait changé d'avis, préférant au blindé de l'endroit une terrasse anonyme, planté près d'un discret mais joyeux parc pour enfants.

Elle était ponctuelle, mais trop bouillonnante d'émotions pour avoir le courage de s'asseoir et de l'attendre. Elle s'était donc autorisée un écart, et les trois minutes de retard qui allaient avec. Elle ne fut pas pas surprise de le découvrir déjà installé. Ne la fut pas plus quand il se leva en la voyant pour la presser contre son cœur.

Non. Tis ne fut pas surprise quand Rick lui annonça qu'il allait les quitter. La quitter. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, une fin logique. Mais la procédure voulait quand même qu'elle insiste.

- Sais-tu que seule la Mort est censée délier un membre du Groupe ?

- Disons que je ne l'ignore pas. T'autoriserais-tu une entorse ?

- Non.

- Mais alors...

- Chut, Ricky. Tu n'as jamais été un membre comme les autres. Et tu ne seras jamais entièrement délié de nous.

Mi-figue, mi-raisin, Castle choisit l'humour pour répliquer.

- Dois-je déduire de ta prose que tu me laisses la vie sauve ?

- Tout à fait. Et sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

Il s'écarta d'elle pour contempler le ciel, prenant quelques profondes inspirations. Tis profita du silence et du calme pour se détendre. La suite serait le plus dure à encaisser.

- Je ne reviendrai pas.

- Je sais. J'avais juste besoin de te l'entendre dire, c'est tout.

- C'est tout, répéta-t-il sobrement.

Et ce fut tout.

Il partit. De la terrasse et de sa vie. Pour ne jamais revenir, comme il l'avait promis.

Partir. Superbe idée. S'aérer, être loin, être bien. Être mieux.

Seule réelle surprise de la journée, Tis eût envie d'être seule. A l'aventure dans sa saleen 2005 , elle laissa la ville et laissa No.

Partir.

Faire son deuil.

Être heureuse.

* * *

Il n'y avait ni coucher de soleil romantique ni vent dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas non plus de bouquet à la main. Trop incertain de ce qu'il découvrirait en la rejoignant, et trop épuisé pour se faire rabrouer s'il en faisait « trop ».

* * *

Il n'y avait pas assez de lumière, et surtout pas assez de morts. Bon signe concrètement, mais quand on est flic et qu'on se retrouve attaché à la paperasse pendant des heures...

* * *

La pluie battait New-York pour le premier jour du grand retour de Beckett au 12ème. Contente de reprendre pour de bon son train-train quotidien, non imposé par son paternel. Une routine armée, évidement... mais en manque de caféine.

Agacée de ne pas avancer dans son dernier dossier, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour se lever de sa chaise et passer dans la salle de repos se servir un tasse.

Tasse qui l'attendait déjà.

Elle leva les yeux.

- Hey.

- Hey.

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents, ne cherchant pour une fois pas à cacher qu'elle était ravie de le voir.

- Vous... Tu as pu sortir... Pas trop mal ?

- C'est correct.

Il lui sourit à son tour. Visiblement intimidé. Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, ayant quelque chose à dire, mais pas les mots pour l'exprimer. Rangeant.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui pour le lui demander, se penchant en haussant les sourcils, guettant à un éventuel mal-être. Une moue de gamin contrarié fut sa seule réponse. Elle sourit de plus belle, si c'était encore possible, pour l'encourager à se livrer. Il frissonna en la sentant si proche... et si belle.

- Je t'ai connu plus bavard. Mais si tu veux que je profite encore de mes vacances... A moins que tu ne désires me parler ?

- Te parler. Oui. Je crois que c'est ça. Je dois te parler. Hum. Je suis parti.

- Parti ? Oh...

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui fournir plus de détails. Ça allait de soit. Elle redevint instantanément plus sérieuse. Lui continua sur sa lancée, pendant qu'il en avait encore la force.

- En fait, je suis parti pour toi. Mais avant que tu ne m'arraches une oreille, écoute encore. Je voulais m'excuser. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, ce que j'ai tu, pour tout ce que mes décisions ont entraîné. Je n'est pas assuré. Je n'est pas été un bon partenaire, un bon ami. Je t'ai mise en danger, et à cause de moi, le Dragon se cache, et son agent est mort. Pas moyen de remonter plus haut. J'ai aussi compris à quel point l'histoire de ta mère était importante pour toi. Enfin, me diras-tu... Et du coup, même si c'est dangereux, c'est ta vie, et je n'ai jamais eu le droit d'intervenir comme je l'ai fait. Jamais. Tu aurais du savoir, poursuivre si tu le souhaitais, à tes risques et périls. Je ne m'attends donc pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, ou à ce que tu veuilles encore de moi ici. Je voulais juste que tu saches combien je suis désolé.

Elle s'assit sur la table, songeuse, ne changeant pas vraiment d'expression, tenant son café entre ses mains pour se réchauffer. Comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Il lui prit le poignet, inquiet.

- Kate ?

De nouveau elle fit abstraction de son commentaire. Sembla réfléchir encore un peu avant de se tourner brusquement vers lui.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non ?

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que je choisirai entre toi et ma mère ? Je veux dire, entre mon univers et cette affaire ?

Que répondre à ça ? Il y avait bien-sûr déjà pensé. Et si son choix personnel était très égoïste, il ne doutait pas qu'elle préférât l'enquête à sa vie. Justement parce que c'était l'enquête de sa vie.

- J'ai trouvé la réponse, Rick.

Elle était venue lui murmurer cet aveu à l'oreille, ce qui le fit déglutir bruyamment. Il l'interrogea, les yeux brillants, plein d'espoir :

- Et qu'elle est-elle ?

Elle se décala pour lui faire face, laissant courir son souffle près de sa peau. Se blottit contre lui.

- Tu la connais déjà.

* * *

Christopher Middway noua strictement sa cravate. Il avait récupéré les cendres de son frère, et voulait se rattraper sur la fin. Après tout, il l'avait empalé avec sa propre épée de collection. L'emmener avec lui vers l'océan pour y vider l'urne était le minimum.

Sur la route, il repensa à la jolie blondinette qui était venu le chercher à l'hôpital. Au fou qui lui avait tiré dessus. Il repensa aussi au jeune homme pâle qui avait motivé les troupes avec ses airs de meneur d'hommes. Mimp.

Drôle de nom. Il se dit aussi qu'il avait fait son devoir en l'aidant. Il ne regrettait pas que cet homme lui ait sauvé la vie. Pourtant, s'il n'avait plus mal, plus peur, plus froid, et ne ressentait plus de colère, il avait pris conscience que rien ne serait plus comme avant, qu'il avait joué toutes ses cartes en faisant les mauvais choix. Liquider son frère n'avait été que le point final, l'ultime faute d'une série d'erreurs qui formaient sa vie.

Il en avait marre, mais voulait rendre ce dernier hommage avant de disparaître à son tour.

La route le long de la côté surplombait l'océan depuis une haute falaise déchiquetée. Et les rouleaux en contrebas s'abattaient contre la roche avec la puissance et le boucan du tonnerre.

Chris sourit, plus à l'aise sur son siège. Il ne desserra pas sa prise sur le volant. Le pot noir qui contenait son frère sur les genoux, il roula simplement droit devant.

Sans freiner au niveau du virage en épingle à cheveux qui dominait les remous.

L'eau l'accueillit comme son ami.

* * *

**Voici donc pour votre happy-end... mais il fallait aussi un peu de lyrisme et de tragique, donc les mouchoirs sont quand même de sortie ! Hé hé...**

**Bye bye les amies** !


End file.
